Daddy Eagle
by Pricat
Summary: After finding an eagle egg on the beach, everybody's favourite eagle on Bird Island adopts it becoming a father but after protecting the island, how hard xan being a dad be?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hehe so this came to me last night, after watching thevAngry Birds movie for the first time Ladt night and liked it along with Mighty Eagle and I loved him and his cave, but he seemed a bit lonely living up in his cave in the mountain and figured he needs some company Pkus he woukd make a great fatner since he has protected Bird Island for many years, well before those pigs came along hehe**

 **So in this story, Mighty discovers an egg on the beach when flying late one night but it is an eagle egg, and being the only eagle on the island, he decides to adopt it meaning the biggest challenge of his life, fatherhood but he can do it, plus he has Red and his friends to help**

 **I hope you enjoy, as cuteness is gonna ensue**

* * *

It was night time on Bird Island and while the others were sleeping, Mighty was flying aroubd making sure things were safe but something caught his alert eyes, an egg!

He landed on the beach, near where Red's old house was seeing it was alone, like him but he smelled it, stunning him, because it was an eagle egg making Mighty surprised, because he was the only eagle here, knowing that this was a good thing, taking it under his wings after picking it up gently.

He then flew back to his cave home on top of the mountain which was home to the Lake of Wisdom or the Lake of Wiz, as Red had called it entering.

"Aww it's alright, as I got you, and good thing those pigs didn't get you." Mighty told it nuzzling it gently, with a wing but pkaying soft music on his guitar since hatchings liked that.

"You'll like it here, and maybe you'll get your own room, when you hatch!" he said to the egg, seeing it was almost morning, and he needed his sleep going to bed with the egg in his wings were pretty grabby about their things.

* * *

The next day, Red and the others wondered where Mighty was, since they could have fun deciding to go to the mountain, where Mighty's cave was to go check on him, knowing the eagle sometimes got tired climbing up, plus made sure not to see Mighty do something he did, the first time they'd met him.

"M-maybe something moved into there, as that doesn't sound like Mighty." Chuck said, as Red was going in there, chuckling realising the snoring beast his friends were nervous about was just Mighty's snores.

Bomb and Chuck were curious, along with Red seeing Mighty had an egg, in his wings wonderingwhere he found it, wanting to wake him up finding his guitar strumming it loudly making the eagle wake up startled

"Oh, hey guys, what's up, what time is it?" Mighty asked them, yawning, seeing his friends looking at the egg in his wings, realising that was why they were here.

"Well we were wondering, if you were alright, but we saw an egg in your wings, did you rescue it?" Red asked him.

"No I didn't, as it washed up lon the beach, which I foubd late last night, flying but it's an eagle egg, so I decided to adopt it." Mighty said, surprising and impressing them wondering if Mighty could be a good father, then again Mighty was the only eagle on the island so guessed that he was ready, since he had been looking after all of them, for many years.

"Thanks you know, as this is a little scary, alright?" Mighty told them, making Red get it.

"Hey it's alright, plus we can help, when it hatches but it is cute, you sleep with it, in your wings, lije you're protecting it." Chuck said to him seeing Bomb agree, hoping not to go off in Mighty's cave leaving before he got the chance making Mighty and Red get it.

"Thanks, as this is very exciting, but nervous." Mighty said to them.

"Hey you're Mighty Eagle, the most awesome guy, that has been protecting us for years., you can do this." Red told him.

Mighty was guessing that he was right, but was cuddling the egg in his wings, going inside the cave but making an egg carrier so he could hang out and still keep an eye on it.

"Good idea, and pretty good parenting." Matilda said to him, seeing Mighty nod smelling the egg.

"Yeah, and maybe you'll get to have a hatch day party, for the kid." Red told him knowing that it woukd be in the eagle's cave, since it had disco lights among other things, seeing him nod humming his song but was hanging out with them, going to get a bite


	2. Waking Up To A Surprise

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope people like.**

 **Mighty's egg has hatched the next morning, into an adorable eagle hatchling, which he names Mika but he along with Chuck,Bomb and Red are planning to give her the best hatch day party.**

 **I hope you like.**

* * *

"Aww somebody's all tired, after having fun with daddy eh, little egg?" Mighty said to the egg, as it was later that night and the eagle protector of the island had returned to the cave where he lived and tucking it into a little nest bed near his bed in case sighing knowing that soon it woukd hatch, plus he was planning an awesome hatch day party for him as it was gonna be his kid, so he was going to be awesome.

He was kind of hoping that the egg would hatch soon, but was not putting pressure on it to hatch so was sleepy plus Red and the others were encouraging Mighty to go to sleep on time, so he would be able to help protect Bird Island.

But that next morning, the sounds of an egg cracking awoke Mighty, making him excited seeing the egg was hatching, making him excited, seeing the hatchling was shy,

"Come on, you can do it, come to dada!" Mighty said, as the egg hatched seeing a fluffy eagle hatchling there and it was imprinting with him which was adorable meaning that it was his kid now, but it was female!

"Aww, daddy's little protector, you're so cute!" Mighty told her, as she was on his head nuzzling him.

"Dada!" she said, to him as he chuckled realising they had to have a hatch day party for her, relieved Red had not been there, remembering that a hatchling had imprinted with him by mistake, so was seeing her nuzzle him.

"Aww, wait until your uncles see you, Mika." he said to her.

"Dada!" Mika told him, making him chuckle as he was cuddling her, pkaying something on his guitar for her, hearing her giggle clapping her tiny, fluffy wings at this giggling which was melting Mighty's heart.

* * *

Red, Bomb and Chuck were curious about why Mighty wanted them, to come to his cave but surprised, hearing giggles along with Mighty singing his song, making Red curious as he saw an eagle hatchling running around, making him, Bomb and Chuck surprised that Mighty's egg had hatched, seeing it was female but hiding behind Mighty.

"Wow, it hatched, and she's cute, but you know what that means?" Chuck said, as Bomb agreed.

"Yeah, Mika hatched when I woke up, well she woke me up." Mighty told them.

"Aww it's alright, we're your dad's friends, or your uncles Chuck, Red and I'm Bom." Bomb told her.

Mima peeked out, but liked her uncle Bomb, hugging his leg, making Mighty grin because he had to go do things, asking them to watch Mika for a little bit, until he got back because he was getting her a few things like toys, a blanket, and a crib but Chuck, Bomb and Red saw her whimper, seeing her dad leave.

"Uh-oh, Mika is shy, and she's about to get upset!" Red told him and Bomb, seeing the baby eagle crying because she missed her dad, so they had to calm her, seeing a doll of Mighty, giving him an idea seeing Mika cuddle it, calming down making Chuck and Red smirk knowing that Mighty woukd be curious, coming back.

When Mighty came back, he saw Mika asleep, cuddling a doll of him, making him surprised wondering how she had gotten it, seeing Red there.

"Maybe it was an early hatch day present, as after you left, she was upset but when she cuddled that doll, she stopped crying." Red told him, as Mighty found that cute guessing they coukd pkan the hatch day party, making Chuck exvited and saw the eagle male watching Mika sleep, making Bomb grin.

"Aww, somebody is finding his daddy side!" Red told him, as they were sitting around a sleeping Mika, so Mighty was discovering his fatherly side hoping they wouldn't wake her up, plus helped Mighty make a room in his cave, for Mika, making it warm and inviting for her, and putting her nest crib in it.

"She's gonna love it, plus you still have plenty of room, Mighty." Red told the male eagle seeing him nod putting an night light on the wall, in case Mika was afraid of the dark, since Bomb had told him how Mika had been upset after he had left the cave, so was hoping that his little eagle would love it.

After she woke up, Mika was happy seeing her dad hugging his leg while having her doll of him in one of her wings, which Chuck, Red and Bomb foubd cute.

"I think daddy has something, he wants to show you." Bomb told her, as she was impressed by the room they had made for her, making Mighty relieved hoping she would sleep in here later tonight, seeing her follow her dad into his disco room liking the lights, along with her dad dancing and being funny, copying which Mighty foubd adorable.

"Aww, it's like she's Mighty Jr!" Chuck said, hearing Mika hiss, making Mighty chuckle.


	3. Nap Time

**A/N**

 **Here's more, and thanks to TheWhisperingWarrior for reviewing, and hope you like this.**

 **So in this chapter, Mighty kind of sees that parenthood isn't as easy as he thought, because Mika doesn't want to go to bed unless she can sleep with him, plus he sees that Mika is like him busting some moves.**

* * *

"Come on, Mika, daddy has to sleep, like he promised his friends, and thought you liked your room!" Mighty said to his newly hatched daughter, since it was pretty late but way past Mika's bedtime and she wanted to play making the eagle male sigh, hoping the others woukd get it if he was grumpy later.

He then remembered, that when she'd been in her egg, he had cuddled her in his wings guessing she liked her room but didn't want to sleep alone, scooping her up gently going to his room with his big bed seeing his little one was relaxing, being more calm.

"Aww,that was what you wanted, to be aroubd me sweetie?" he said seeing her nod.

Mighty had thought that being a father woukd be easy, like how he protected the island, but this was harder than that, guessing he had a lot to learn seeing Mika asleep near him cuddling her doll making Mighty wrap a wing aroubd her like a blanket.

"Night sweetie, I love you." Mighty told her getting sleepy himself.

* * *

Mighty was awoken by disco music from his disco room in his cave, sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes, which had sleep in them wondering who was in there, not finding Mika on the bed, making him worried getting out of bed, going into the disco room, seeing Mika there dancing, looking at herself in the mirror making him grin.

"Aww, daddy's little protector is busting some moves, just like me, but we shoukd get breakfast." Mighty said.

"Dada!" Mika said, making him chuckle, scooping her up and going to get breakfast, to get ready for the day, and having fun plus was tempted to take Mika with him, since she might want to play with other hatchlings.

They were swimming in the lake, but having fun, making Chuck, Bomb and Red surprised since Mika's hatch day party seeing Mika happy, dancing to the music plus doing what her dad did with his wings, like they were guns looking at herself in the mirror.

"Aww, too cute as you're rubbing off, on her but is that a good thing?" Bomb asked..

"Well she's just playing, Bomb but Mighty seems to be learning." Red said, seeing Mika sleepy.

"I guess it's her nap time, as dancing, and swimming wore her out." Mighty said to them, scooping Mika up.

Chuck, Bomb and Red were hearing him singing a song that wasn't to do with him, surprising them peeking in.

They saw him tucking Mika into her nest bed, singing a lullaby kissing Mika's feathery head, seeing her out like a light which was cute


	4. Being A Good Dad

Mighty was chuckling, pkaying with Mika after her nap since she was playing at being a protector like her dad since Red told her stories, about her daddy being a brave hero of the island which made her happy because she loved her dad, thinking he was the best ever imitating his battle cry, making Mighty chuckle.

"Yeah, and when you're a grown up, you might wanna protect the island, from the mean pigs." he said.

He heard her giggle, at him being silly which she loved clapping her wings which made Mighty chuckle, because it was cute plus her hatch day party was in a few days.

"Yeah, we're gonna have a party, just for you my little eagle." he said ruffling her growing hair feathers, making her giggle.

"Dada funny, like uncles!" Mika said to him, making him grin.

Later that early evening, he was feeding her fruit, since she couldn't eat proper food yet, but was happily eating while in her high chair, making her happy.

Yeah, plus soon you'll get to taste cake, you know?" Mighty said, yawning because being the protector of the island, and now a parent was making him tired so hoped Mika would go to sleep without a fight since she just wanted to sleep with him plus had her doll of him in her wing.

* * *

"You ever think of living somewhere else, besides a cave in an eagle shaped mountain?" Red asked Mighty the next day since the eagle male had wanted to hang out and wearing sunglasses, while relaxing on the beach.

"Red, I have lived up there for a long time, so it's safer that way, plus the pigs can't get to me." Mighty said seeing Mika exploring the beach, playing and had built a sand castle, having a blast.

"Plus now the birds of this island know how to defend themselves, they don't need me so I can relax." Mighty replied to Red.

"Not true, as you're the legendary protector of Bird Island." Bomb said to the eagle.

"I guess, but Mika needs me too, compared to them." Mighty said, seeing Mika paddling in the ocean.

Mighty was joining in, which Bomb and Red foubd cute, guessing Mika was making Mighty a better eagle, so was making sure Mika was safe seeing her happy, and just being a hatchling unlike the other ones.

After a bit, they were having lunch sitting on a picnic rug, that Chuck, Bomb and Red had brought from their house but enjoying the warm weather seeing Mika lie down on the rug rubbing her eyes, since playing had tired her out.

"Aww, she's all worn out, from playing but she is cute." Chuck said softly seeing Mighty mod.

"She's one of the reasons, that I don't want to leave my cave, I don't want anything to happen to her." he told them watching Mika sleep.

Red guessed that Mighty's fatherly instincts were awoken, which was a good thing, but he knew that Mika might grow up sheltered, hoping that Mighty woukd help Mika, as she grew up.


	5. Outside Time

**A/N**

 **So here's more of thevstory, and watching the movie twice gave me more ideas, plus I noticed things like Mighty's mountain is eagle shaped and that maybe he went up there, because he wanted a break from protecting the island so now the others know how to defend themselves, it might take the pressure off Mighty even if he loves the attention.**

 **Plus talking to TheWhisperingWarrior gave me ideas, since Fibding Mika was what Mighty needed as he is lonely and cooped up in his cave, so having a hatchling of his species aroubd is a good thing, he's hyst becoming super protective of his little protector as he calls her.**

 **In this chapter, Mighty has a bit of outside time, which is what he calls the time when he's hanging out with Red and the group plus he brings Mika with her, and they also get a cold or starting to from being out in the rain.**

* * *

That night, Mighty and Mika were looking at the stars in the night sky because it was like they were camping just outside their cave, plus Mighty was using his telescope to make sure that everybody was safe and sound on the island, before he and Mika coukd have fun.

"This is how daddy makes sure, no bad guys are on the island." Mighty told her, seeing her enjoying the night sky.

Mighty saw being out here was helping her feel relaxed, plus the stars were like night lights in the sky.

"Aww, you're getting sleepy, which is awesome so daddy can get some sleep." Mighty told her, yawning going back inside their cave, because it was time for bed heading to his room and lying down in his nest bed as something was on his mind from what Red and him had talked about. seeing her asleep

He had thought, that everybody was mad at him, because it was like he had disappeared without a trace but now everybody on the island could defend themselves to an extent, they wouldn't be depending on him so much so he coukd have his own life like what he wanted or raise Mika.

Plus Mika needed him more, than the others as being a hatchling, she coukd not take care of herself plus he rather she stayed in the cave where it was safe, where he coukd protect her from harm.

But the next morning after waking up, Mighty saw a message from Red wanting him to come down so he coukd hang out because they worried he got cooped up or lonely up there in the mountains since they coukd not go up there all the time.

"I guess we coukd use some outside time, I guess." Mighty said, stretching and got out of bed to pee seeing Mika still asleep, which was cute.

After a while, he saw her awake, hugging his leg which made Mighty smile because it was cute putting her in her baby carrier, flying out of the cave, towards the beach of the island making Mika happy.

* * *

"Hey honey, you alright, as you don't look so good." Mighty said to Mika since they'd been playing in the rain, because Red, Bomb and Chuck had persuaded them to come down from the mountain and hang out.

He heard her sneezing a lot, and finding it funny making the male realise, that his little protector was coming down with something.

"Oh sweetie, I think you're catching a cold, from when we played in the rain with your uncles, which I knew was a bad idea." Mighty said starting to not feel so good himself but hoped nobody was needing his help right now, because his head was all stuffed up along with his beak plus his stomach felt like rocks.

"Yeah, Dadfy's coming down with something, like you." Mighty said sneezing like crazy.

He didn't feel like dancing, or showing off but sleepy, Getying onto his bed seeing Mika there because she felt the same going to sleep beside him, hoping that things woukd be alright.


	6. Under the Weather

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope TheWhisperingWarrior likes, since we've been talking.**

 **In this chapter, Mighty along with Mika aren't feeling well and have an nasty cold, but Chuck, Red and Bomb help them out because they're friends, and they care about him and Mika**

* * *

Red was worried, because he had not heard or seen Mighty in a while, guessing he had to go check on him deciding not to tell Bomb or Chuck where he was going hoping nothing had happened to the eagle male or Mika, climbing up the mountain and as he got closer, he was doing Mighty's battle cry hoping that might get a reply.

The sound of coughing made Red curious entering the cave, stunned seeing both Mighty and Mika sick, remembering when they'd had fun in the rain guessing they'd gotten sick.

"Wow, are you alright, as you don't look good?" he asked, seeing Mighty shake his head, sitting up woozy making Red get it.

"Wow, you seriously need a doctor, to come look at you, as I think you both have the flu or something like that but that means, coming down from here." Red said seeing the eagle male surprised.

"I can't fly, I feel all woozy, and my head hurts, along with my beak and throat." Mighty said to him.

Red saw that Mika was not well too, guessing that she'd gotten Mighty sick so hoped that he coukd get a doctor to come all the way here since Mighty was too sick to fly down, deciding to get Chuck and Bomb to help him.

"Just stay here, and I'll get help." Red said, seeing Mighty unsure.

"Alright, but I'm not used to others helping me, you know?" Mighty replied.

* * *

"Woah, Mighty and Mika are sick, but how di that happen?" Chuck said, as Red was explaining to him and Bomb what had happened to Mighty and Mika since they were Mika's uncles deciding to get a doctor, to look at Mighty and Mika.

"Yeah,let's get him and Mika help!" Chuck said running ahead. Like usual but Red and Bomb followed hoping that this would work.

The doctor was curious, and impressed that a certain protector of the island needed medical aid, climbing up the mountain with them, listening to Red explain how Mighty had gotten sick.

She was impressed, that Mighty lived up here in the mountains, where nobody woukd go but wondered why he would live here, hearing sneezing,coughing and whimpers from the cave entering.

Chuck and Bomb saw the cave was a little messy, but it was normal when you had a kid seeing Mighty stir, wondering what was going on.

"I brought a doc here, since you were too sick to come to her." Red told him.

"Thanks Red, as Mika and I don't feel so good." Mighty replied to him.

The doctor was giving him and Mika a check up, frowning at what it was.

"They have the flu, which means medicine, fluids and rest." the doctor told them.

Red along with Chuck and Bomb got it, seeing the doctor leave, but they could help get Mighty and Mika better, hoping Mighty was willing to take medicine along with Mika seeing them go to the drug store in town.

After getting back, they were pouring orange juice into a glass, since vitamin C did weaken germs, seeing Mighty drink up, which was helping soothe his sore throat, surprised they were helping him and Mika.

"Yep, as we're friends, plus you gotta get back on your feet, in case certain egg thieves show up." Red said.

"Yeah, but more worried about Mika, as she has the cold, from being in the rain." Mighty told him softly.

Chuck and Bomb got it, hearing Mika sick, as she was in Bomb's wings because they had gotten her to take her medicine, like the nig and brave eaglet she was or liked pretending to be when playing with Mighty, seeing her sleepy.

"Yeah, they'll be better soon, you know?" Chuck said


	7. A Little Anxious

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more and the idea for this one came to me when falling asleep, because when Mika gets a little older, she will have to go to school and Mighty might not be ready for that, plus talking to TheWhisperingWarrior helps.**

 **In this chapter, Mighty and Mika are feeling better, but hanging out with the gang and talking about school makes Mighty nervous because he cares about Mika a lot**

* * *

A few days later both Mighty and Mika were feeling much better so hanging out with Red and the guys, seeing Chuck running around like a bullet playing tag with Mika, making Bomb chuckle because it was cute thinking about something.

"When she's older, are you gonna put her in school, since she'd be awesome?" he said.

That kind of made Mighty worried, because he never really left his cave unless he had to, or if they needed his help with stuff so dreaded the idea of Mika not being around him all day.

"I-I don't know yet, plus she's still really little, you know?" Mighty said, making Red get it.

"Hey Mighty, I know you love being in your cave, but Mika is a kid, she shoukd explore, see the world you know?" Red said seeing Mighty unsure hearing Mika giggle making them curious.

"Oh, she's just playing Protector, something we made up, you know?" Mighty said.

"When the time comes, just think about it, alright?" Red said to him.

* * *

Back home in their cave, Mighty was in thought about what Red said about letting Mika go to school when she was a little older but he was unsure, in case something happened to her and he wasn't there to protect her, but the thought of that made him shiver in dread pushing it aside, seeing Mika sleepy.

"I guess all the fun made you worn out, eh?" he said tucking her into her bed since the sun had just set.

He preferred being up here in the mountains, where he coukd do his own things, or be a good parent, plus his parents had lived here, when he was a kid, so it was fine even if others thought he was cooped up, lonely or a whackadoodle but he was wise.

Right now, he was sitting outside the cave near where his binoculars were, but lying down on a rug looking at the stars, since it was peaceful and he needed sleep to be alert, hoping Mika was alright.

His eyelids were becoming heavy, drifting off into sleep, but wide awake the next day seeing Mika there, guessing she had woken up, and wondering where he had went, went looking for him making him chuckle cuddling her in his wings making her giggle.

"Yeah, cuddles are good, but maybe uncle Red is right, about school." Mighty said softly.

They were hanging out, having fun but hearing somebody imitating his battle cry gave him an idea, for if he did let Mika go to school bh teaching her his battle cry grinning but she was sill too little yet for school so hoped when the time came, his little eagle woukd be ready and make him proud.


	8. Wanting To Help His Little Eagle

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and hope TheWhisperingWarrior likes, plus I aged Mika into a three year old, but she has trouble making friends.**

 **In this chapter, Mika wants to make friends, but realises she doesn't know how to talk to kids her age.**

* * *

Two years had passed, and now Mika had grown into a three year old hatchling but very fluffy and adventurous, but shy since she and her dad did not really hang out with others, except for her uncles Chuck, Bomb and Red so right now, she had snuck out of her room, while her daddy was sleeping.

She went over to where her dad's spyglass e's were, but unlike her dad, she used them to see what otjer hatchlings were doing, plus liked watching her uncles be silly since in the mountains, there weren't many eagle hatchlings to play with.

"Ooh, uncle Chuck is going super fast, as usual hehe!" Mika said grinning.

She had figured out how to do this, without her dad Fibding out, plus was hoping for her wings to get bigger, so her dad might teach her to fly sighing.

"Mika Eagle, where are you?" Mighty called from inside the cave, making Mika wing Palm guessing that he just woke up and probably wondered where she had went hugging his leg seeing Mighty relieved.

"Sorry daddy, I just wanted to see what our uncles were doing, you know?" Mika said, making Mighty sigh.

He knew that Red had asked him about enrolling Mika in pre- school, but Mighty felt that she coukd wait another year, but they were going to the beach, making Mika happy, doing a back flip.

After he landed on the beach, Mika hopped down from his back, giggling excitedly running around seeing kids her age playing near where her dad's statue was, making Chuck, Red and Bomb curious along with Mighty, wanting to encourage her, seeing Red stop him.

"Let's see what she does, alright?" Red said.

Mika was hiding behind the statue, feeling scared since she didn't know what to say, seeing the group of kids go somewhere making Mika sad, going to join her uncles and her dad, making them feel a little bad for her, seeing her cuddling her plush of her dad making Mighty feel bad for his little one.

He just wanted to help his little one feel better, seeing Mika playing by herself making Red exchange a look with Chuck and Bomb.

* * *

That night Mika was sitting outside the cave, looking at the stars in the night sky sighing, seeing her dad join her, as he looked worried for her sitting beside her wondering what had happened earlier.

"I wanted to talk to them, but I froze up, are you mad at me?" Mika told him.

Mighty's brave and noble heart ached at that, wrapping a wing around her gently.

"No, but maybe we can work on this making friends thing, since I have to learn that again." Mighty told her, as she was on his feathery lap which was helping her feel better hoping her dad was right.

Plus it was almost her bedtime, so they were going inside the cave and tucking her into her nest seeing her out like a light, plus turned on the night light, which was eagle shaped because Mika did not like the dark.

He was lying in his nest but thinking about things, hoping he could help his little one.


	9. Learning To Fly

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but talking to TheWhisperingWarrior gave me inspiration.**

 **In this chapter, Mika learns to fly and it leads to her making some friends, which makes Mighty surprised and proud of her and maybe it might help her.**

* * *

"So, how come you didn't talk to those kids the other day, were you scared?" Chuck asked Mika, seeing her nod because she was hoping her dad wasn't mad.

"Hey, he loves you, plus he is kind of shy too, but we're gonna help him, as well as you." Red said.

He chuckled as the female eaglet hugged him, surprising Chuck and Bomb, guessing they were all fond of Mika so wanted to help her.

"Well, it's alright as your dad will help too, maybe teach you to fly." Bomb said,making her eyes shine with excitement at the mention of flying, and saw her dad join them seeing her hug him.

"Thanks, since Mika seems happier, but maybe I shoukd teach her things, like flying." Mighty said making Mika smirk like him.

"Yeah, let's do it!" she said, making Mighty chuckle as he was teaching her, seeing she was having fun,getting it straight away beginning to hover, making her excited lifting off the ground making Chuck, Bomb and Red impressed hearing her giggle as a gust of wing blew her off course towards the island!

"This shoukd be intresting, Mighty as she is nearly gonna knock your statue over." Red said making Mighty worry, going after his daughter.

* * *

Mika sighed as she was on her dad's statue, the one which honoured him for returning the eggs that King Mudbeard had stolen making some kids curious, to who this kid was, but it was the group of kids from yesterday making Mika blush.

"H-Hi there, m-my name is M-Mika." the female eaglet said avoiding eye contact making the group of kids curious looking at her and at Mighty Eagle's statue becoming impressed.

"You're Mighty Eagle's kid, that's awesome, is he super cool?" they were asking her.

"Yep, and fun like my uncles but I don't know if I can go to play school." Mika told them seeing that they were not being mean, letting them introduce themselves, unaware that her dad was watching proudly, wiping tears away hoping none of Mika's new little friends hadn't seen, seeing them playing soccer.

"Hey Mika, how did you get onto your daddy's statue, in the first place?" Tess who was a falcon girl asked.

"My daddy was teaching me to fly, but a gust of wind blew me over here, but glad it did so I met you." Mika said as they high fived seeing surprised looks on their faces because Mighty was there.

"Hey daddy, look what I did." Mika said to him.

"Yep, and so proud of you, little eagle." he whispered to her.

They were seeing there was going to be a party, making Mika excited seeing Bomb, Chuck and Red grin wondering what Mighty was doing here since he normally he stayed in his cave seeing that he wanted to stay for the party, since Mika was with her friends which Red found sweet.

Red was deciding to help Mighty get social, since Mika was beginning to make friends seeing Bomb and Chuck agree, but hoped Mighty would let them help him.

"Yeah, I guess but my little eagle makes me so proud." Mighty told them eating a pineapple making Red grin.


	10. Hanging Out

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story but hope peopke are enjoying.**

 **In this chapter, Mika is hanging out with her new friend Tess and also her dad since they always have fun together**

* * *

"We're you scared, when that gust of wind sent me off course, daddy?" Mika asked yawning, back home in their cave in the mountains while he was tucking her in.

"Yes as you're my little eagle and I love you but proud of you, for making friends." Mighty told her yawning.

"Yeah, I know that but Tess is awesome, along with her friends, like you with my uncles." Mika said to him getting sleepy but Mighty kissed her goodnight, after putting on her night light.

He had enjoyed the party, p,us had gotten up on stage and sang stunning everybody on the island so was tired, after all that fun lying down in his nest hoping things were alright, since what happened during Mika's flying lesson had scared him but had not admitted it guessing that Bomb, Chuck and Red knew this.

Plus Mika had accidents, but he knew all little ones went through this, but learnt not to so would help her seeing her going to pee even if it was nearly sunrise.

* * *

The next morning, Mighty was surprised, finding Mika asleep lying on his belly like a cushion, making him grin because he guessed she probably had a bad dream and had came to him for comfort, stroking her little hair feathers gently hoping she was alright making protective feelings stir in him making him sigh, because he had promised himself to protect her since finding her egg.

 _Sleep, as you need your rest to grow big and strong to be a protector like me when you grow up, if you wanna be but I'll always protect you, no matter what my little eagle._

Later that morning, both him and Mika were eating oatmeal with berries, to build up their strength because he wanted to teach her more flying, even if it scared him seeing Mika excited but stretch her little wings like he showed her yesterday, doing well.

He saw her take a running start and opening her wings wide taking off making Mighty grin, doing the same so he could watch her, just in case seeing her land on the beach, grinning with pride but thirsty going to get a smoothie going to the smoothie bar.

Mighty had went to the cave, but would come find Mika in a bit, plus he had asked Red to keep an eye on his little eagle, just in case seeing Mika having fun, through his binoculars.

"She's so sweet, but getting brave, unlike me." Mighty said eating a banana.

Later, Mika was back making him happy, cuddling her making her giggle but felt he was shaky guessing he had been worrying about her, plus it was her nap time going inside.

Mighty hoped, that sooner or later, she might be ready to go to school, playing his guitar playing a gentle song to calm himself down, since he loved being her father and did not want her to grow up that fast.

After her nap, Mika was having a snack but dancing to her dad's records, shaking her little tail feathers, which Mighty found cute as heck knowing she had moves like him, making him chuckle because it was sweet, hoping she wouldn't change making Mika giggle.

She loved being around him very much, and having fun with him, knowing a lot of birds on the island were curious, about what it was like having Mighty as her dad, so was just goofing around knowing when she did go to school, she hoped she could be brave enough to try, knowing from Red that some kids could be mean.


	11. An All Day Play Date

Mika giggled as she and Tess were playing ball on the beach, since Mighty was busy doing something, but Red was keeping a close eye on both kids seeing they were alright making Bomb wonder where Mighty went, making Red roll his eyes.

"Probably showing off, or alone time, at least Mika has a level head." Red said.

But seeing a hawk kid approach made Tess nervous, and Mika curious as to why her friend was afraid not knowing that hawk boy was mean since she didn't go to pre-school."Hmm, never seen you before,

"His name is Lewis, and he's mean, he pushes other hatchlings aroubd at school, takes toys and eats our snacks." Tess whispered, making Mika unsure since Lewis didn't look like a bully to her, just a hatchling like them hearing the hawk boy snicker.

"Never saw you before, but Tess, you're too much fun at school." he said, making Mika stunned seeing him dump sand on Tess's head not sure what to do, or if she shoukd use the battle cry to call her dad.

"We're not even bothering you, so just leave Tess alone, don't make me get my protector daddy." Mika warned, imitating her dad's stance making Lewis leave and Tess smile.

"Thanks Mika,you're awesome just like your daddy, but how come you didn't call him?" Tess said.

"Thanks, but Lewis wasn't being nice, dumping sand on my best friend, and using my cry is only if it's important, like my daddy said, only he had something really important to do today, or he had a pkay date too." Mika said throwing Tess the ball.

Plus it was almost nap time, but Mika had a fun idea because Red had explained that besides her and her dad, the other birds on the island coukd not fly, unless they used the slingshot so wanted Tess to feel what it was like to fly, making the falcon girl excited feeling her grind put her feet on her gently making Red wonder, but got it seeing her flying.

"That's too cute, and Mighty's missing it." Bomb said, seeing Chuck agree

* * *

Mighty returned to his cave just as the sun was setting not seeing Mika making him worried in case something had happened going to his binoculars seeing Mika and her little friend with Chuck, Bomb and Red, having what looked like a campfire deciding to leave her be, since he'd been gone all day so wondered how Red and his friends had managed to keep two younger hatchlings entertained the whole day, guessing they had been bonding.

 _Maybe I can go down there, since I didn't get to have fun with my little eagle today and bet she was missing me, but wonder how Red put up with two little hatchlings, without blowing his top, or yelling?_

He then flew down there, seeing Mika really happy, hugging his leg, which made Red grin because he guessed wherever Mighty had been all day, he must have been missing Mika like crazy seeing the brave, honest and humble protector nod.

"Yeah, plus when I got back to the cave,she wasn't there but she seems really happy, and didn't call me once." Mighty said looking a little sad.

"So you were gone all day, these things happen but this is good practice for the both of you you know?" Red said.

"Practicing for what?" Mighty asked with his beak full of smores, making Mika and Tess giggle.

"For when Mika starts Wingergarten, because you woukd be doing your own thing, until Mika gets home, plus you taught her your battle cry in case, p,us she'll always need you to keep her safe, to teach her what the next protector of our island shoukd be and to love her plus you're doing a great job." Red explained,which eased the eagle a bit.

"You have a point, because she is doing good, since maybe I need help parenting." Mighty said seeing Tess was going home and Mika hugging her, hoping things woukd be alright.

Later that night in the cave, Mighty was listening to Mika tell him about the cool things she had done today, plus had given her more smores and soda so she coukd stay up, and hang out with her seeing Mika hyper which was cute


	12. Daddy-Daughter Time

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and thanks so much to TheWhisperingWarrior for reviewing, and talking to them gave me more ideas like Mighty playing with Mika.**

 **In this chapter after Mika gets a thorn in her wing, Mighty is very protective of his little eagle but decides to have daddy-daughter time with her.**

* * *

"Hey, Mighty Jr, why so down?" Chuck said to Mika.

"I don't get it, why daddy stays inside all the time, when there's a whole world and island to explore?" Mika asked him making Red feel bad for her.

"Your daddy just likes things that way, but maybe we can all help him, come outside more." he said hugging her, since the eaglet needed it seeing her relax.

He was seeing her grin but whimper, as there was a thorn in her wing making Chuck, Bomb and Red worry but needed to get it out without hurting her getting Mighty, hearing Mika use the battle cry since this counted as an emergency seeing Mighty there and freaked seeing Mika hurt, knowing it was like having a splinter.

"Daddy, it really hurts, get it pity!" Mika screeched, as Mighty's heart pounded with anxiety.

"Mighty, can we talk alone"Sweetie, I have to pull it out and it might hurt a little but can you be a brave eaglet, like your daddy?" Red said.

Mika nodded, gritting her teeth, as Mighty pulled the thorn out and Mika cried making Mighty worry hugging her, while putting a band-aid on the area seeing her calm down.

"Mighty, can we talk alone, for a bit?" Red asked, seeing him nod as Bomb had gotten Mika a juice box to help her forget about her wing.

"Mika is wanting to be with you, but not in your cave, plus she was telling me that you were up all night and gave her sugar, so you could hang out with her." Red said, making Mighty feel guilty.

"I didn't know, she felt that way but I do need to socialise more, right?" Mighty said.

"Yep, as you're a shut-in, and Mika adores you, and you know it." Red replied.

Mighty could hear his little eagle singing his song, while finger painting, making her dad a picture to make him happier, which Bomb found adorable.

"You think, that my daddy will like it?" Mika asked him.

"Yep, as you make your daddy happy, you know it?" Bomb told her.

* * *

Mighty was deep in thought, about what Red had said after he and Mika had returned to the cave but unaware that Mika had made him something to make him smile, seeing his little eagle playing with toys deciding to have some daddy-daughter time surprising Mika that her dad wanted to play making her happy, like a tea party plus Mighty was wearing a floppy hat.

"Hehe, daddy loojs silly, but good." Mika said to her doll, pouring pretend tea.

Mighty grinned but looking on the band-aid on her wing, after that thorn had been pulled out, making him cuddle her despite knocking the floppy hat off his feathery head.

."Daddy heard, that you wanted to be with me more, but it's alright as daddy loves you, and wants to play with you, it's just before you came, daddy was alone." Mighty expkained to her.

"But you're not alone, as you have uncle Red, Bomb and Chuck, plus everybody thinks you're a super hero." Mika explained making Mighty choked up feeling Mika nuzzle his wing, like she was cuddling him feeling his heartbeat.

He saw the picture she'd made him, making him more choked up going to put it on the fridge, feeling proud of her, making her giggle which was music to his ears.

He was hoping that things woukd get easier, this parenting thing as Mika got older plus Red was there to help and give him hints


	13. Bonding Time

Mighty woke up around almost sunrise, sweating through his feathers because he had a bad dream, about Mika as an adult being a lonely shut-in like him, which frightened him getting up to check on his little eagle seeing her asleep cuddling her stuffed doll of him looking adorable making him sigh.

 _I'm not letting you turn into a shut-in, as I love you no matter what, plus your uncles are helping me but you're adorable._

He kissed her feathery forehead, seeing a sleepy grin on her beak, making him choked up, because that nightmare was still in his head, hoping things woukd turn out alright, drinking coffee since he didn't feel like going back to sleep right now.

A few hours later, Mika began to stir rubbing sleep from her eyes going to find her dad, seeing him wearing an apron, making her hug his legs making Mighty blush hoping that she was alright.

"Yeah, but daddy didn't sleep very well, so you're helping." Mighty told her.

Mika was cuddling his legs, like she was hugging him which was helping him.

* * *

Mika giggled, because her dad was showing her how to do loop de loops while flying, unaware Red, Chuck and Bomb were watching, impressed that Mighty was teaching Mika stunts wondering what had gotten into Mighty seeing Mika and Mighty land on the beach, seeing her run up to them, hugging them.

"Hey, we saw you and your dad having fun, which is good." Bomb told her while she was drinking juice.

"Yeah, and wonder what got into him?" Red told him.

"Well daddy said he didn't sleep well, because he had a bad dream." Mika said to him.

Chuck saw Red go over to Mighty, and was sitting beside him making the eagle male chuckle, explaining to him about the bad dream in detail making Red get it, placing a wing on his shoulder.

"I don't think Mika will end up like that, plus she has all of us to take care of her." Red said softly, seeing Mika trying to tag Chuck, making him grin knowing Chuck was so fast, time stopped aroubd him.

"Bomb, Chuck, we need to talk, for a few minutes?" Red said to his friends making Mima curious.

"Does that mean we can't pkay for a bit, uncle Red?" Mika said, yawning.

"Just for a little bit, but somebody needs her nap as I think flying, and pkaying tag made you sleepy." Red told her, seeing the little eagle rub her eyes which Mighty found cute guessing it was her nap time Pkus he could use one too, after last night.

"What do you want to talk about, Red?" Bomb asked.

"Mighty is worrying about how Mika will grow up, plus he had a dream where she grew up into a lonely shut-in who never came out of her cave at all." Red told tnem, surprising Chuck and Bomb guessing Mighty needed their help.

"Yeah, he needs to get out there more." Chuck told him, giving Red ideas because they could help him socialise among other things hoping Mika was alright.


	14. Discovering Her Artistic Side

**A/N**

 **Here's more, but hope TheWhisperingWarrior enjoys.**

 **In this chapter, Red takes Mika to meet Matilda who takes the female eaglet under her wing like teaching her yoga, letting her paint among other things, p,us maybe she can help Mighty too, Pkus Mika finds Chuck's sculpture which Red destroyed on his first day of anger management class, so she fixes it.**

 **I hope you like, as this story is very cute.**

* * *

"Uncle Red, where are we going?" Mika asked him, because he was wanting to let her bond with Matilda since she coukd teach the little eaglet things like yoga, and other things hoping Terence didn't scare her, since he was a bit scary until you knew him.

"You'll see, sweetie." Red said approaching where Matilda taught her classes making Mika curious, but impressed while following her uncle inside but seeing Terence made her scared, hiding behind Red.

"Hey it's alright, Terence isn't that scary, trust me have I ever steered you wrong?" he said, making Matilda curious about who Red was talking to.

"Ooh, painting stuff!" Mika said, running over to an easel and painting, making Matilda impressed wondering who this little one was, realising she was Mighty Eagle's kid!

"Yeah, that's Mika, and maybe you can help her, since her Dadfy is a bit of a shut-in but Bomb, Chuck and I are trying to help." Red said seeing Matilda doing a yoga pose making Mika smile

"That's a really nice dance, ms Matilda, since my daddy and I love dancing." Mika said, making her smile at how polite and cute she was, deciding to take her under her wing, making Red grin hoping she woukd since Mika needed a female figure in her life.

"It's called yoga, sweetie, you wanna learn?" Matilda asked seeing her nod.

Seeing Terence made the little eaglet scared, making Matilda get it, since Mika was used to Bomb, Chuck and Red besides her famous dad and Terence did look a little scary to a hatchling like Mika, knowing he had a soft side.

"Aww, he won't hurt you, and he may look scary and big, but he has a soft side and a big heart." Matilda told her.

Mika then came out of hiding, guessing she was right, relieving her but impressing Red, at how good she was with kids, seeing Her teaching Mika basic yoga moves, which she was loving, and good at.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know you were good with kids, like you were with Mika because maybe she needs somebody like you, since she doesn't have a mom, no female Eagles in this island." Red said to her while he was drinking herbal tea because Matilda and Mika were drinking it plus he'd gotten roped into doing yoga with them...

"Yeah, and didn't know Mighty had such a cute little one." Matilda said listening to Red explain.

"Aww, well this is a good thing, plus maybe she coukd come here a lot." Matilda said, seeing Mika sleepy, lying down on one of the yoga mats making her smile guessing being that little, Mika took naps.

After sleeping, Mika noticed something that looked wrecked, making Red wing Palm knowing it was Chuck's sculpture which he'd destroyed the first day of class getting an idea using art supplies to fix it, making it look like her dad surprising Red and making Matilda grin, at Mika's artistic side.

"Aunt Matilda, you think you can help my daddy not stay inside a lot?" Mika said.

"Hmm, maybe but you can help too, but we're gonna spend time together." she said seeing Mika happy.

Red got what Mika meant by asking Matilda to help Mighty, by helping him get in touch with his spiritual and artistic side stunned at how smart she was, for a hatchling.

Later back at the cave, Mighty peeked into the disco room, seeing Mika doing yoga moves unawsre Red had taken her to see Matilda plus impressed by the paintings she'd done wondering where she'd been all day making Mika unsure.


	15. Accidents Happen

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, plus hope that TheWhisperingWarrior likes, and watching the movie again hehe**

 **In this chapter, Red, his friends along with Mika and Mighty are at Matilda's playing games but Mika's curiousity involving the slingshot worries Mighty especially when she gets knocked out, but Matilda assures him this is normal and accidents happen.**

 **Plus maybe Red and Mighty are becoming friends, since TheWhisperingWarrior pointed out that they have things in common like being loners and Red did become Mika's uncle and he should adopt a hatchling and Mighty might end up becoming it's uncle.**

* * *

Red could hear an upset Mika and a surprised Mighty when going to get her so she could go to Matilda's, wondering what was going on entering seeing Mima was just having a tantrum grinning, because everybody got angry sometimes, plus maybe Matilda might know how to help, seeing Mighty surprised by this behaviour making Red guess he didn't know that hatchlings Mika's age got like this.

"I know who might be able to cool her off, Matilda since they've been hanging out lately." Red told him.

"Alright, but what made her kick off?" Mighty asked, bewildered by seeing his little one this way Pkus she had not eaten breakfast.

"Maybe she woke up, on the wrong side of the nest, since you have been spending time with her, from what she told me." Red said to him seeing Mika fly to Matilda's place where she had her classes and stuff making her surprised that the little eaglet was angry.

She saw her doing yoga which was helping Mika calm down, along with deep breathing, surprised seeing Mighty here, guessing he was worried about his little one, but curious about things here.

"Matilda leads many spiritual and artistic things, like anger management." Red told him, making Matilda get ideas, seeing Mika painting unawsre Mighty was peeking and impressed.

"Yeah, Matilda's been helping her, with things plus she makes got tea." Red heard Bomb say, seeing Mika agree but curious about what they were going to do, since it involved games along with yoga hoping her dad would want to join in, seeing him nod making her happy, Pkus Matilda was surprised, that Red was joining in without finding it stupid, or causing a fuss.

"Yeah, I'm up for it, plus I think Matilda is using this, to help both Mika and Mighty you know?" Red whispered to Bomb and Chuck, since they were joining in too along with Terence, making Mighty curious.

"Daddy, he's not gonna hurt us, he's nice plus he likes Ms Matilda." Mika assured him, seeing Terence grin at the eaglet.

* * *

"What's the slingshot for, Ms Matilda?" Mika asked curiously, making Bomb, Chuck and Red chuckle knowing what they used them for, so they could fly but Mighty looked unsure seeing Red being launched from it barrel rolling into a huge pile of leaves Matilda had set up but Mika wanted to try because it looked fun, making Mighty nervously clutch his wings into fists.

"Relax Mighty, as Matilda woukdn't let her get hurt, you know?" Chuck said, seeing Mika get into it, excited making Matilda grin at how the little eaglet jumped into things, seeing Terence pull it back and let it go, while Mighty had his wings over his eyes not wanting to watch seeing Mika going fast missing the pile, colliding into a pn nearby tree.

"Not good, but let's go see if she's alright!" Red said seeing Mighty agree flying to where Mika was but was knocked out as well as making damage to the tree but Mighty had her in his wings gently, noticing an nasty bruise on her head

"Let's go to Matilda's, alright?" Chuck said, as they were going there, but Matilda was putting an ice pack on Mika's head, hoping that she would feel better in time plus saw her wing hurt making Mighty nervous.

"She'll be alright, but accidents happen you know?" she told him.

"I guess, but we shoukd calm him down, you know?" Red said to his friends.

Bomb was making herbal tea, since that helped cool things down seeing Mighty curious,smelling it and taking a mug sipping it and liking it making Red grin, making a mental note to tell Mika this when she woke up.

"Until it gets better, you can't flyAfter a while, Mika began to stir, but her head hurt along with her wing, seeing her dad hug her making her wonder what had happened.

"You tried using the slingshot, but Terence pulled too hard, and you smacked into a tree knocking yourself out." Bomb told her seeing her awake but Mighty hugged her seeing her wing in a sling because it was hurt.

"Until it gets better, you can't fly but so sorry this happened." Mighty said, as Red hugged her too.


	16. Being Brave And Taking Care of Himself

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story.**

 **In this chapter, Mighty has to get a shot and he hates needles, but he has to take care of himself like how he takes care of Bird Island and Mika so is being brave., like the protector he is.**

 **I can understand how he feels, since I have to get one tomorrow**

* * *

"Wait, what's up with Mighty, why is he freaked out?" Bomb asked, while Mika was at Matilda's

"My daddy has to get a shot from the doctor, and he doesn't like needles." Mika whispered.

Red got it, but surprised that Mighty hated needles or getting a shot since maybe he needed help and knew that he was taking care of the island and Mika, but he had to take care of himself seeing Mighty surprised that Red had said that.

"Daddy, Uncle Red is right as I don't want anything to happen to you." Mika said while doing yoga making Mighty grin, because she was being adorable plus there were some things he had to face, like needles or when Mika's first day of school happened.

"I-I guess I can try, for my little eagle." Mighty told them, seeing Mika on his back which Matilda foubd adorable but knew that Mighty was a good father to Mika plus knew he was trying to lose weight which was not going well.

Red saw him leave, guessing he was going to the doctor, to get his shot seeing Mika quiet but painting hoping her dad would be alright and was helping Matilda with something.

* * *

"Owww, stupid shot, why does it make your wing hurt after getting it?" Mighty grumbled, leaving the doctor's but going to get a smoothie, because his blood sugars needed a boost, after getting a shot going to the smoothie bar.

After that, he was going to Matilda's seeing Mika was taking her nap but Red was relieved that Mighty had gotten his shot, but was wondering how his little eagle had been, seeing an new painting of him and her like super heroes making him grin.

"Yeah, we were telling her, about some of the things you did in the past, so she painted that but saw you got your shot, despite being nervous about it, so if you can do that, maybe Mima starting Wingergarten won't be so hard." Red told him.

Mighty nodded, deciding to paint himself, making Matilda and Red curious but grinned seeing he had painted something involving him and Mika which was very cute, knowing Mika would love it and and saw her awake hugging him after seeing he was back and that he had gotten his shot wondering if it hurt.

"A little, but nothing I can't handle, as I am a protector." Mighty assured her, seeing Red wink at him.


	17. Deciding To Get Back In Shape

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, plus talking to TheWhisperingWarrior gave me more ideas, and one of them is starting in this chapter, since we talked about Mighty being out of shape so needing to work out and it becoming his hobby, when Mima starts Wingergarten.**

 **In this chapter, Red along with Bomb and Chuck point out to Mighty, he nedds to get back in shape in case the pigs return and the island needs him, plus Mika is helping her dad.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"You want me, to do what, Red?" Mighty asked surprised.

"You need to find a hobby since that way, when your little protector is at school, you won't be freaking out, or worrying or imagining any dangers that could happen." Red replied.

It was a few weeks after what had happened at Matilda's involving a slingshot but Mika was feeling better, and right now was in the disco room practicing the new yoga moves, that Matilda had taught her the other day.

"I know a hobby he could do, work out since he kinda is out of shape, and how can he be the protector of our island, if chunky?" Chuck said making Red and Bomb exchange a look, knowing Mighty thought he was fine, seeijg the eagle unsure about that.

"Chuck has a point, bro as if the pugs come back, we might need your help so how can you do that, if you're out of shape?" Red said to him.

Mika wondered what they were talking about, giving Red an idea as Mighty cared very much about his little protector, seeing him sigh.

"I'll try, but I don't know if I can do it, or the diet's gonna fail." Mighty said, seeing Mika hug him.

"Daddy it'll be fun, p,us we can all help p,us I know something you love to do, you love dancing remember?" Mika said, stunning Bomb, Chuck and Red because it was so innocent but smart.

"Great idea, as your dad loves dancing and stuff, like he did when we first met him." Red said.

Mighty was liking where this was going, because his friends especially Red had a point, that he had to get back into shape, plus when peace had came to the island, it made him relax or retire to the mountains.

"This should be fun." Bomb said, seeing them agree.

* * *

"You want me to enrol Mika in Wingergarten, early Red?" Mighty asked later, after doing a dance workout which Mika had joined in but turning it into a dance party, which had made it way more fun.

"Yep as she's so ready to do it, but I know y're not but we can help that, since you can work out while she's at school." Red told him which made Mighty sigh.

"I know she's ready, but everytime I want to enrol her, I freeze up you know?" he replied yawning making Red guess that the eagle needed more sleep so Red was going to leave him alone for now, plus they knew Mighty's nest was a bit too small for him, deciding that he needed an new one, making Bomb and Chuck unsure.

Mika was drinking juice, since all that dancing had made her thirsty, making Bomb chuckle, because it was cute wondering what Mighty and Red had been talking about out here seeing Red go Ibside explaining making them get it.

"Yeah, we gotta help him out, since Mika will love school." Bomb said, making Red agree hoping nobody woukd bug his niece when she did start school or he woukd sort it out..

"Let's hope he's having a good nap, you know?" Chuck said, seeing Mika get it, Pkus had been imagining being a super eagle like her dad, when she grew up and it had been the subject of most of her drawings, paintings and games, making Red grin, knowing that would happen, or they'd be a team, defending their home and liberties.

Later after Mighty had slept, and Mika had her nap, both of them were goofing around and pkaying one of Mika's imagination games which was a lot of fun even for Mighty chuckling a lot and being himself, forgetting about what was on his mind, especially about her starting schoo,.

"You alright, daddy?" Mika asked, as they were back in the cave.

"Sort of sweetie, but trying to solve a problem that has been bothering me." Mighty replied making her guess that it was about her starting school.

"Daddy, you don't have to be scared, p,us I'm a brave protector remember?" Mika said making him taken aback by what she just said making her giggle


	18. A Big Surprise

**A/N**

 **Hehe more of the story, and part of this was inspired by something that TheWhisperingWarrior and I were talking about, since they pointed out, that Red wants to be a dad so I hope this works out.**

 **After hearing that her favourite uncle never celebrated his hatch day, Mika plans a little surprise for Red with the help of Bomb, Chuck, her dad Pkus Red gets a surprise of his own while on the beach.**

* * *

"Wait, uncle Red never celebrates his hatch day, but he's an awesome uncle!" Mika said.

"Yeah, his parents weren't aroubd when he hatched, so he grew up lonely, but it's good now." Bomb told her.

The wheels in Mika's head were giving her ideas, because her uncle was awesome, and brave like her dad, so Chuck, Bomb and Matilda wondered what was on her mind.

"We have to do something, as your hatch day is awesome, you know?" Mika said.

Mighty was surprised and touched by what his little eagle, as she had a point humming to himself, deciding to help making Mika grin but decided to make it like a surprise, making Matilda chuckle, hoping Bomb woukd not go boom-boom making Mika wonder what she meant.

"Never mind kid, but let's get to work, since this is a good idea." Chuck told her, as they were going to the bakery, to get a hatch day cake, p,us Mighty realised his little eagle's hatch day was coming up.

"Aww, but after this, we should throw Mika a party, plus she might get to start school." Bomb told him.

Mighty sighed, as he was pushing that out of his mind, hoping that Red would like it Pkus this was Mika's idea seeing the bakery chefs stunned, seeing him there, making Bomb and Chuck grin.

* * *

Red was wondering why he had not seen his friends, or his eagle niece, hoping nothing had happened to them, but was on the beach thinking about things, humming to himself thinking about how good things had turned out for him, growing up alone but something caught his eye, an egg!

"Wow, how did it get here, but I gotta show the guys!" he said, picking it up gently, since they were fragile running through the village to his house unaware of what his friends were up to.

He was very surprised by what was going on, but touched after Matilda told him, how Mika had foubd out that he had never celebrated his hatch day before, but they were curious, seeing the egg.

"Yeah I foubd it on the beach, what was I supposed to, let it hatch alone, or grow up in an orphanage?" Red said seeing them get it, Pkus Mighty put a wing on his shoulder, because it was like how he foubd Mika's egg three and a half years ago knowing that Red and him had things in common.

""I think you shoukd keep it, but not tell a certain judge, alright?" Matilda said, seeing Bomb and Chuck agree, along with Mighty which stunned him, p,us Mika hoped that the baby woukd be awesome like her uncle, and strong willed with s fiery temper.

"I'm sure if Red is raising it, then yes but I think he likes what you did, little eagle." Mighty told her, making Red get it.

"Hey, it means the kid will be like your cousin." Red said to her, making her excited, since she just had cake but later in her room, Mika was colouring making Mighty curious, guessing that the egg had given her ideas.


	19. A Few Nights Later

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, plus hope TheWhisperingWarrior enjoys.**

 **In this one, Matilda is bird sitting Mika while Chuck, Bomb, Mighty and Red are having a guy's night out plus a few nights later, it's the night before Mika starts Wingergarten so Mighty is freaking out and trying to hide it.**

* * *

"Art stuff, punchbag, snacks, but daddy is being good about me starting Wingergarten." Mika said to her favourite doll because her dad had finally bit the bullet and enrolled Mika in Wingergarten early plus Red had helped him enrol Mika.

She would be starting in a few days, but excited because she was ready to go, but knew her dad wasn't but wanted to help him feel better, about it, plus he could work out while she was at school.

Mighty was hanging out with Chuck, Bomb and Red like a guy's night out but Matilda was watching Mika, until he got back, and happy she was finally getting to go to school since Red had expkained to her, how over protective Mighty was being.

"You'll do great honey, even if your dad isn't ready." Matilda told her, while they were having a snack.

"Yep, plus I hope uncle Red's egg hatches soon, so we can meet it." Mika said, making her grin.

She'd been surprised seeing Mighty's cave since it was like a guy cave of sorts, until Mika had came along making her grin because Mighty might have let himself go, but he was a good guy because of how he was raising Mika but realised it was nearly Mika's bedtime seeing the eaglet get ready for bed, guessing Mighty had set up a bedtime routine.

* * *

"Did you have fun, with my uncles, the other night?" Mika asked Mighty.

"Yep, we hung out, danced and just had guy fun, plus see you had fun, with Matilda?" Mighty said to her.

It was a few nights later, and the night before his little eagle was to start Wingergarten, and Mighty was trying to keep his cool because he was wanting her to have fun at school, but his parental instincts were on overdrive while they were star gazing which was relaxing, Pkus good daddy-daughter time.

"Yep, we had a girl's night in, and did yoga among other things, but you okay?" Mika replied.

"Sort of sweetie, but it's almost bedtime, as you have your first day of school tomorrow." Mighty said to her as they were going inside the cave seeing her go get ready for bed, sighing.

 _Please let her have a good day at Wingergarten, as I'm gonna be worrying about her, even if I work out while she's at school, I'm still gonna worry since my first day of school didn't go well when I was her age but she is growing up okay, maybe Red is right and she won't get like me as an adult, but she needs to sleep, along with me._

 _I'm gonna need it, you know?_

He was going to Mika's room, hearing her humming to herself but on her nest making him chuckle, scooping her up onto his feathery lap, telling her a story which she was loving, seeing her becoming sleepy, since Matilda had told him that would calm Mika when she was too full of energy tucking her in, kissing her head leaving her to sleep sighing.


	20. A Rough First Day

**A/N**

 **Here's more and I like where this is going.**

 **It's Mima's first day of Wingergarten, making Mighty nervous, but Red and his friends can help him, plus Mika has a run in with the class bully, Sera but makes a friend in Denny, a chicken boy.**

* * *

"Wake up daddy, wake up, time for school!" Mika said the next morning, as she'd gotten up after her alarm clock had went off so had went to wake up her dad.

"I don't wanna go, mom!" Mighty said while sleeping but his alarm clock going off some him up making him surprised and hover out of his nest making Mika giggle.

.The day that Mighty had been dreading was here and even though Mima was ready and her uncles knew she was ready, Mighty wasn't ready but his stomach was in knots and his strong heart pounded with nerves, imagining what could happen to her.

"You sure you wanna start school, as you don't have to go, we could just hang out, you know?" Mighty said.

"Daddy, I wanna go to school, it will be fun, plus we can have fun, when I get home." Mika said making Mighty sigh at that, going to get breakfast seeing Mika so pumped up, hoping she'd still be that way, when she came home.

After breakfast, Mika grabbed her backpack, as she and her dad flew down from their home in the mountains to the village, seeing Red grin but had the egg he foubd in his wings.

"You think it's gonna hatch soon, uncle Red?" Mika asked, making Red chuckle, seeing Mighty quiet guessing he was anxious and trying not to show it in front of Mika needing to boost his spirits asking Mika to watch his egg for a few minutes.

"Sure uncle Red, but I gotta go to school soon, alright?" Mika said, as Red nodded leading Mighty into his, Chuck and Bomb's house impressing the male eagle.

"Hey it's gonna work out, plus Mika "How about some tea, bro, but it's today, right and you're scared, right?" Red told him.

"Yes Pkease on the tea and yes, I am worried about Mika starting school." Mighty said, his wings a bit shaky, like having a panic attack making Chuck and Bomb curious, realising what today was.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright, plus Mika is brave, and wants to try new things, plus you taught the battle cry to her, so I guess you're on overdrive but come to Matilda's with us, alright?" Red said seeing Mighty nod seeing Mika enter hugging her uncles, putting Red's egg on the table hugging her dad, sensing something scared him.

"Let's get you to school, alright, and maybe it might help your dad feel calmer." Red said, as the five of them were leaving, plus Red had his egg in his wings just in case but getting closer to the school, Mika wasn't feeling so brave, making Mighty get it seeing a lot of bird kids in the pkayground, running around seeing Mika find kids that were in her class, who were staring and curious.

Hearing the bell ring, meant class was beginning, but Red wing bumped her, and Mighty hugged her hoping that her first day woukd go well seeing some of the parents dropping their kids off surprised seeing Red and his friends leave.

They were going to Matilda's but she was surprised and happy, seeing Mighty with them, guessing Mika starting school today had made the eagle male nervous, knowing that Mika would make him proud.

* * *

Mika was very shy, entering the Wingergarten classroom which was warm and inviting with artwork all around so she was beginning to relax putting her backpack in her cubby hoping that her dad would be alright, knowing what made her feel better, humming her dad's song which was helping her, along with deep breaths _like_ Matilda had taught her.

It wasn't so scary, seeing other kids curious, because they could tell who her dad was, as well as the teacher making the female eaglet herself, making the entire class impressed that not just her dad being Mighty Eagle, but more impressed that Red was her uncle making her blush.

"I-It's n-no big d-deal, you know?" Mika said feeling shy but sat back down, and paying attention to the teacher but after she stepped out for a few minutes, some of the kids had an idea, daring Mika to fly.

"But won't that make you jealous, because you can't fly?" Mika said to them.

"Not really, but it's cool." a macaw kid said, making Mika decide to do it because like her dad, she loved to fly doing so impressing her class, and they were cheering, after she landed on the rug making her grin seeing the teacher enter, wondering what was going on.

"Nothing, just playing." an owl boy replied

Mika then decided to paint, and make her dad a picture, since she guessed that he had been nervous about her starting school seeing a hawk girl snicker, making the other kids sigh.

"Don't listen to Sera, she's just mean plus her parents let her get away with things." Denny who was becoming her first friend and a chicken boy.

"Shut it, doofus, unless you think Mighty Eagle Jr can protect you!" Sera said, pushing him.

Mika was helping him up, but hugging him, but saw Sera wreck her painting, making her sad as Sera was being mean to her and the other kids wiping tears away, singing her dad's song softly to herself making Denny get it.

"Hey, don't listen to Sera, you're super cool and nice, just like your daddy." he told her.


	21. Sugar High

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story.**

 **After eating a lot of cupcakes, Mija has one heck of a sufar high, Pkus saves Sera, when one of the pigs try to sneak onto the island but Mighty is proud and worried and a little annoyed when everybody else doesn't give his little eagle credit but it's cool since he knows Mima did it.**

* * *

"Why didn't you want to tell me, you had a bad first day of school?" Mighty asked Mika that early evening while at Red, Chuck and Bomb's house for dinner.

"I didn't want to upset you, because you were weird earlier, plus I don't know how to deal with a bully compared to uncle Red." Mika replied to him drinking juice making Mighty feel bad.

"We'll figure it out together, sweetie." Mighty assured her, unaware that Bomb and Chuck were watching this cute daddy-daughter moment seeing Red agree while feeding R.J making Mighty grin seeing cupcakes since Red had explained, that he could have a treat"

"Yes, cupcakes are good, since I ate them a lot." Mighty told them making Mika chuckle, at her daddy having a sweet tooth.

"Woah bro, keep calm alright?" Red told him, making him grin.

Matilda was chuckling at this, because she knew that he was working on himself especially his weight, and maybe his ego since Mika came around which made Red agree, seeing R.J Getying messy with a cupcake which was cute and throwing making Red chuckle at his son's mischief knowing he was just pkaying and being awesome.

"Yep, he's a mini you alright, like Mika being like Mighty, without the ego, or the weight." Matilda said hearing Mika giggling making Mighty see that she was hyper, and had a sweet tooth, but was very active so he could let her run around or fly around like a feathery tornado seei seeing Mika on the beach, also seeing that mean girl that had upset herng her take off outside like a rocket into the night sky.

"Holy crow, how many did she eat, and were you watching her?" Red asked Mighty.

"She was really hungry, but let her burn it off, Red." Mighty said hoping Mika was fine, knowing she was gonna be sore in the wondered where she had gone to, seeing Mighty take off into the skies but saw a pig ship destroyed makimg him grin with pride and worry seeing Mion the beach, but also that mean girl that had upset her.

"Mika sweetie, you alright, did you destroy that pig ship?" Mighty adked, checking her for injuries finding a scratch on her beak, but that was a badge of honour plus he just had to put a bandaid on it, when Tbey got home.

"I'm sorry, I was mean to you, as you saved me just like your daddy, and uncle." Sera said to her nod.

* * *

Back home at the cave, Mighty had just put a bandaid on Mika's beak where the scratch was and had put her to bed, after cleaning her up because she'd been sick, from all those cupcakes, yet proud that she had saved Sera from one of those pigs hoping that wouldn't happen again until she was older, because he couldn't bear seeing her hurt or captured so was lying awake.

The next morning, Mighty was checkimg on Mika, seeing her deep asleep, knowing she wouldn't be at school today, guessing Sera had probably told Mika's class, how Mika had kicked pig butt, surprised that the adults thought that he, or Red had done it makimg him sigh.

"It was Mika that did it, and did you tell them?" Red said while they were at Matilda's.

"I tried to tell them, but they thought I was kidding and Mika deserves the credit." Mighty said makijg something for his little protector making Chuck and Bomb grin, guessing Mighty was growing thanks to Mika.

He'd made her a trophy, which Matilda thought adorable, since she knew that her niece had been a hero last night, whether or not the others knew wondering if Mika was okay after all those culpcakes and excitement.

"Yeah, she's sleeping it off, but was sick earlier." Mighty said.


	22. Unsure Of Her Dad's New Friend

**A/N**

 **Here's more and hope TheWhispetingWarrior likes, plus I kinda gave Mighty a female friend of his species so we'll see what happens.**

 **In this chapter, while doing flying laps around the mountains, he discovers a female eagle named Aelita and something is beginning, and will give him another reason to work out.**

* * *

It was a few days later, and Mighty was doing flying laps around the mountains, but hearing his battle cry from one of the mountains made him curious, landing on it following the sounds to a cave just as big as his making him impressed and curious.

He was more surprised, seeing a female of his species, but she looked shy, making him curious wondering why he hadn't seen her before.

 _Wow, she looks really pretty, and I am feeling odd... Ho,y crow, I like her!_

"Hey there, I don't bite, I'm Mighty, Mighty Eagle-" he said tripping over his feet, making her giggle a little.

"My name is Aelita, but have been living here for a long time, but never" she told him helping him up.

"Thanks, but if you want later, you could come to my cave for dinner, you know?" Mighty said.

Aelita nodded, unaware that Mighty was a father, making him excited and doing a victory dance, making her giggle at this kissing him making him chuckle.

* * *

"Woah, you met a female eagle, and you like her, like really like her?" Red told him.

"Yes, but nervous as I have never done this before, plus Mika might be jealous, of Awlita." Mighty said to them, seeing R.J being around Bomb and Chuck making Red chuckle remembering what Mighty used to do with his binoculars.

"Wait, where does she live, bro?" Red asked.

"In one of the mountains, but she's shy and maybe I can help." Mighty told him.

Matilda foubd this cute, because Mighty needed somebody, like s female of his species but Red knew that Mika might be jealous of this stranger hanging out with her dad and being too little, she would not understand or how Aelita made her dad feel.

Later that early evening, Mika wondered why her dad was so happy plus heard him say that his new friend was coming over for dinner making Mika curious, but nervous in case this stranger wanted to steal her daddy preparing herself making Mighty wonder what was going on with her seeing her go play after taking a bath.

"I'm not letting somebody take my daddy, from me." she said unaware her dad had heard her.

He needed to assure her, that Aelita wasn't taking him away from her, hoping maybe they could be friends, seeing Aelita there impressed by his cave but also Mika.

"She's my daughter, but very sweet and thinks you're gonna steal me, from her." Mighty said making her get it, seeing Mika being shy, making her guess that Mika was protective of her dad, which was vety sweet.

But Mika waited until her dad was distracted with Aelita, sneaking out of the cave and flying off to the village la"She's just nding outside Matilda's making the female chicken wonder what Mika was doing here.

"I flew away, since this girl eagle wants my daddy which upset me, so I flew away." Mika said with her wings folded making her get it, since Red had warned Mighty about explaining about Aelita seeing Red there, since Mighty had realised that Mika had left the cave which had made him worry, along with Aelita unawsre Mika was listening.

"She's just not used to somebody else being aroubd her dad, but she shoukd tell him." Matilda said, seeing Mika come out of hiding making Red relieved, knowing Mighty could stop worrying, seeing him there making Mika happy, but seeing Aelita made her scowl making Mighty surprised.

"It's okay, tell your dad how you're feeling." Matilda whispered.

"I don't want Aelita, to take you away, from me." Mika said, with her eyes closed making Mighty get it feeling bad that he'd set her off by inviting Aelita over without explaining first seeing her painting.

"Maybe you shoukd try making friends, with her, so that might help." Red suggested to him.

Mighty liked that, but saw Mika relaxing, seeing her talking to Aelita a little, avoiding eye contact, but it was baby steps.


	23. A Little Change In Her Life

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and thanks to TheWhisperingWarrior for reviewing and giving me the idea to have Aelita live with Mighty and Mika which shoukd be intresting, plus Aelita and Mighty's bond can grow more along with Aelita bonding with Mika.**

 **In this chapter, Mika is feeling better after the other night and hanging out with her uncles but surprised that Aelita is living with Mighty and Mika but Mika is not so sure about this, but maybe Mighty will help her out**

* * *

Mika was hanging out on the beach with her uncles, plus had gone surfing which she found awesome, which Red found good remembering last night, when she'd left the cave out of anxiety that her dad would be bush with Aelita to do things with her, or play with her which hevand the others knew wasn't true, hoping Mighty would expkain to her.

"Yeah,I like it, when the kid's happy, but Matilda and us can help her, p,us it was cool seeing Mika show a little temper you know?" Bomb said seeing Red agree as R.J was sleeping.

"Yeah, Mighty wanted to expkain to her last night, but he was worried she might do it again, leave without telling." Red replied seeing Mika looking for shells, which was cute.

She was thinking about things, like not being in school, and then Aelita because she loved her dad so she should be happy, that he made a friend but on the other hand, she knew her dad liked Aelita sighing making her uncles wonder if she was alright.

"Will Aelita being aroubd my dad, be so bad, or am I not good at sharing?" Mika said making them get it.

"Aww, no you're good but maybe we shoukd give Aelita a chance, maybe she is fun." Red said to her.

"I-I guess, that I can try." Mika said, seeing her dad there, hugging her.

"Before you got here, somebody decided to give you her blessing, to hang out with Aelita as much as you want." Red told Mighty.

"Aww, that is good to hear, since we're hanging out later." Mighty told him, making Mika happy for him.

Mighty hoped that she was really alright about this, seeing she was ready for her nap plus while she'd been hanging out with her uncles, he'd been working out which Bomb noticed seeing the so called protector of the island was beginning to lose weight, and with Aelita, that would encourage him more meaning the buff visage of Mighty coukd return sooner, making Red shoot a look.

"Go ahead, put Mika down for her nap, because she was missing you." Red told him.

He was taking Mika to where the picnic rug was, which was under a shady tree, seeing Mika lie down.

"Thanks sweetie, as I really likevAelita, as I thought you didn't but it's all good now plus I love you no matter what, even if Aelita and I got married." Mighty said kissing her feathery head. Plus he was letting Aelita live with him and hoped Mika would be alright with this.

"I thought that she and Aelita were becoming friends." Red said.

"Yes, but I can help her adjust to this, so it will work out." Mighty told him.

* * *

"Wait, Aelita's going to be living with us daddy?" Mika asked, after her dad had told her and she had woken up from her nap making Mighty sigh.

"I have a lot of love, for you, but also Aelita plus this will be a good thing." Mighty told her.

"Alright, I can try it." Mika told him, as he ruffled her hair feathers, that were becoming longer making her giggle which was music to his ears since he loved her like with Aelita.

Aelita was hanging out with Matilda, since the female chicken was excited, to have another female in the group but helping build her confidence plus knew that Aelita would be a good mother figure to Mika, plus knew Mighty could help her.


	24. Breaking the Ice

That night, Mika was pretty quiet at dinner since they had fun normally like joking around or singing, guessing she was still warming up to Aelita which was okay since Matilda told him that Mika was needing time, to get used to this change.

"It's okay, as I do want to bond with her, plus guess you are both very close." Aelita said, seeing Mika nod.

she was excusing herself from the table, making her dad sigh but it woukd be good, once Mika saw that having Aelita aroubd was a good thing.

"Yeah, we have been close, since I found her egg on the beach four and a half years ago, so she just needs time." Mighty said, but Aelita foubd it sweet, what he'd just told her.

She hoped Mika was alright, because this woukd be good for all three of them, unawsre the entire island was talking about her, so she liked they were going to be a family of sorts.

Mighty hoped so, seeing Red show up, reminding him, that he and the guys were gonna hang out giving Mighty a great idea because others thought that him living up here had made him lazy and a whackadoodle, but he was also pretty wise so letting Aelita watch Mika while they were gone, might help them break the ice and put his little protector's fears to rest.

"That is a good idea, bro but let's get going." Red told him,seeing Aelita kiss Mighty.

* * *

In her room, Mika was playing with toys especially her doll of her dad, getting an idea because Denny had shown her how to make a blanket fort, when they'd had a pkay date at his house gathering some of her blankets but that wasn't enough leaving her room seeing her dad had went out and guessed Aelita was watching her, wishing Matilda was instead running to her dad's room taking the blankets from his nest.

She was back in her room, putting the blankets together to make the fort, hoping nobody woukd get in her way of her pkaying by herself finishing the fort and crawling inside pretending it was a castle where protectors lived and watched over the island having fun.

Aelita was impressed peeking in, as she'd brought cookies, since Mika hadn't eaten, seeing the eaglet female peek out unsure about Aelita but cookies were too good to pass up, like when she had cupcakes at Red's house the other night making Aelita relieved.

"Your daddy has been telling me about you, but it's alright to be on guard, but I do love your dad and you, plus he foubd me, when I was imitating his battle cry." Aelita told her..

"Wait, daddy told me to only do that when in trouble, or emergencies?" Mika said, beginning to not feel scared of Aelita, because she could sense Aelita did care about her dad and her, like how Red sensed that the pigs were after the eggs.

"I'm sorry, for not trusting you, but it's just I've never had a mom since it's just been me and daddy, since I hatched." Mika said feeling Aelita hug her, which was helping Mika like her, since the hug was just as good like her dad's hugs.

Mika was explaining things to her, like about her uncles, but also about the mean pigs making Aelita get it knowing things were going smoother, seeing her sleepy guessing it was her bedtime, tucking her into her nest, kissing her forehead seeing her out like a light turning on the night light before leaving Mika's room.

When Mighty got back later, he grinned hearing how things had went, relieved that Mika's fears had been put to rest, going to bed along with her, wondering where the blankets had gone, making Aelita giggle softly.

"Somebody might have used them, to make a fort earlier." she said making him get it.

"Her friend Denny showed her, how to make one the other day." Mighty told her.

"That's good, that she has a friend, to hang out with." Aelita said to him.

He agreed with that, but they were getting some sleep, hoping that Mika was alright, and sleeping too.


	25. All Poxed Up

"Why do I feel so weird, and itchy, after waking up?" Mika asked not feeling so good.

She'd just woken up from good dreams, about being an awesome protector of the island just like her dad going to the bathroom, looking in the mirror at herself freaking out, seeing spots all over her feathery body scared needing to hide it from her dad, as well as Aelita.

What she had was normal for little Eagles her age, as it was eagle pox, but Mika was wearing her blanket around her, to hide being sick but coughing putting a little wing over her beak.

"Mika, you up sweetie?" Aelita said, making the four year old worry, diving under the blankets of her nest feeling weird but Aelita entered her room wondering if she was hiding or playing.

"Hey Aelita, what's up?" Mika said, wearing a cloak around her making both Aelita and Mighty guess she was playing but she was picking at her food, making them concerned for her because she was their little eagle.

"I'm alright, don't worry you know?" Mika said softly making Mighty worry.

* * *

Red noticed along with Bomb and Chuck, as Mika was not herself but Mighty was wondering what if she was hiding something from him seeing she was sick with eagle pox, making him surprised but placed a wing on her feathery head feeling she had a fever making him worry because Mika meant the whole world to him, like with Aelita.

"Aww, so this was what she was hiding, from us!" Aelita said seeing him nod.

"She'll be alright, you know?" Chuck adked, seeing Red nod in reply.

He was playing with R.J using a mini slingshot because he was teaching his son things, like this making Matilda grin, because it was cute, knowing Mika woukd want a turn, but felt bad that her niece was sick also knowing Mighty would take care of her along with Aelita.

"Yeah, eagle pox is normal, but we can take care of her." Aelita told her, taking Mika home to their cave making Mighty sigh but Red was getting it, seeing his son wanting to pkay with the mini slingshot making him and his friends chuckle.

"Oh yeah, he's so your kid and gonna do great things, like kick pig butt." Bomb said to him.

Mighty was working out, doing push ups but his hair feathers were becoming longer, which Aelita was impressed by Pkus Mika wanted to braid them which had made Red chuckle, when Mighty had said this.

"Wow, somebody's getting buff again, which is good." Red to,d them.

Back at the cave, Aelita was tucking Mika into her nest, after taking her temperature seeing she had a fever and knew she had eagle pox, knowing she wanted to go play and have fun but being sick would ruin her fun seeing Mika sleepy knowing she and bbMighty would look out for her.

Later, she saw Mighy return sweaty, guessing he had been working out seeing him go to Mika's room seeing her asleep cuddling her stuffed animal seeing the spots over her, guessing that she did have eagle pox, feeling bad.

 _Aww it's alright, my little protector because this is normal for little ones but Aelita and I can take care of you, as we are a family after all._

 _Just relax, as you need your rest, plus your uncles were worrying about you._

Aelita grinned at this, because she cared about Mighty, and Mika joining him, hoping he wouldn't get sick from Mika guessing he must have had it, when he was a kid, seeing him watching Mika sleep feeling her head, which was red hot frowning.

"Relax, as she will get better but it's good, that you're so sweet to her, and me, but I know your parents will be proud of you, like how you grew up plus they would be happy being grandparents." Aelita told him.

Mighty frowned at that, because his mother was very sweet to him as a kid, but his dad had been pushy and put pressure on him to be the next protector of Bird Island making Aelita get it hugging him which helped him.

"Hey, you're not like that, with Mika as she just is a kid still, you know?" Aelita said.

Mighty agreed, but was seeing Mika awake after a bit but drinking juice plus Mighty had gotten her medicine to make her feel better, getting her to take it, making Aelita grin because he was such a good father


	26. Laying An Egg

Aelita giggled, as she, Mighty and Mika were having fun, flying after Mika was feeling better from eagle pox and knew that things were going to be intresting Pkus Aelita had gotten a little chubby and moody, which surprised Mighty guessing something was going on, but had taken Aelita to the doctor which revealed the female eagle had an egg in there.

They were planning to tell Mika, hoping that she would get it, since she was happier about Aelita being her mom and after returning to the cave was playing in her room seeing Mighty enter.

"Is something wrong, with mommy, why she's chubby?" Mika asked him.

"Yep, she might be laying an egg, meaning you're gonna be a big sister." Mighty replied.

Mika was impressed, and imagining what her brother or sister would be like, making Aelita grin because she was stemming from the doorway but proud of Mika for taking the news well.

She knew that this was a good thing, and was sleepy so was taking an nap Pkus Mika had went to hang out with her uncles.

* * *

"Whoa, Aelita's gonna lay an egg, kid?" Red asked, as Mika nodded.

"Yep, daddy told me a while ago, so it's gonna be fun." Mika replied.

"Yep, as I get to be the big sister, uncle Red." Mika told him.

It was after her nap but she was hanging out with him and R.J but playing with the mini slingshot which made Red grin because it was very cute, hoping Mighty was ready for another hatchling in his life.

"Yes I am, Pkus I can't believe that Aelita is gonna lay an egg." Mighty told him.

Red knew this would be fun, seeing Mika playing and being hyper making Mighty chuckle at this, rough housing with her gently making Red grin as he watched this, along with R.J because he wanted to play too.

They saw Aelita join them, as she looked chubbier making Red grin seeing Mika hug her, feeling where the egg was seeing her mom whimper making Mighty guess what was happening, the egg was coming!

"Let's go to Aunt Matilda, alright?" Red told Mika as they were leaving the beach, while Mighty was taking Aelita home to the cave so she would be comfortable, laying her egg but excited hoping things were alright knowing that Mika was happy about it.

"Just relax, as this is a good thing, but maybe this new hatchling will be a boy." Mighty told her.

"Maybe, but we don't know-" Aelita said as she laid the egg, making them happy, and proud hoping that Mika would be happy but it meant that they would have to keep an eye on the egg until it hatched but were hugging the egg.

"We're happy, that you're here, you know?" Mighty said to it, but was going to Matilda's seeing Mika painting which made the protector happy, but wondered if Aelita ad laid the egg.

"Yep, she did but back home with the egg." Mighty told her making her excited.

Matilda and Red we're excited about this, knowing that Bird Island would have three mighty protectors to fend off the pigs, when they were adults making Red grin.

"Yep, and I am teaching R.J what he needs to know." Red told them.

Mika was then going home for dinner, but saw Aelita Ho,ding the egg that contained her new brother or sister in her wings seeing Mika hug her making her giggle.

"Aww, somebody's very happy about being a big sister." she told her.

"Yep, plus daddy is really happy about it, he was telling uncle Red and Aunt Matilda about it." Mika told her before going to wash up for dinner making Mighty grin because they were becoming family, hoping that things woukd work out.


	27. Baking Cokies

"Hehe, let's just stay up and have fun!" Mika said.

"I guess, but you need sleep soon or you're gonna be grumpy the next day." Mighty told her, since they were playing and goofing around whilevAelita was asleep, since Mighty had told her, that he could put Mika to bed by himself.

"Yeah, as I like hanging out with you, daddy!" Mika said sounding sleepy.

"Good girl, ad little ones need their sleep to grow big and strong." Mighty told her.

He was tucking her into her nest, kissing her forehead while putting on her night light leaving the room,going to his and Aelita's room seeing Aelita was asleep meaning laying the egg had made her tired, as he was getting into bed beside her feeling her cuddle him, making Mighty chuckle at this.

He was out like a light, but in good dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Mika was grumpy, which surprised Aelita because she was very sweet making Mighty sigh, remembering that Mika had stayed up way past her bedtime, which was why she was grumpy hoping an nap later might help her feel better but was making breakfast hoping that might help Mika feel better.

"It's alright, and you need an nap to feel better." Mighty told her.

"I guess, but is my brother or sister gonna hatch yet, or what?" Mika told him.

"We have to wait and see, until it hatches." Mighty told her, as he cuddled her.

"That feels good...l" Mika said falling asleep making Mighty grin, as this would help his little eagle get back to normal but was deciding to bake cookies, since Matilda had given him the recipe, and had bought what he needed to bake them.

"This is cute, the protector of the island, in an apron and baking cookies!" Red said almost making the eagle male jump.

"Hey, Aelita wanted cookies, so I wanted to bake for her, and the new hatchling." Mighty told him.

Red saw that Mika was asleep, hearing Mighty explain that she'd been up late, so he'd gotten her to take an nap, making Red get it seeing Aelita there because she had been talking to their egg, making Mighty chuckle unaware Chuck had taken a photo of Mighty in the apron, making Bomb sigh hoping Mighty didn't know or he might get mad.

"Hey, the cave smells of cookies me was Aelita baking?" Bomb told Mighty.

"Nope, Mighty was but it's cute, that he was baking." Red said seeing Mighty blush.

"There's nothing wrong, with baking for your wife or friends." Mighty told them.

Bomb found that sweet, but saw Mighty bringing the cookies out of the oven making his friends impressed, as well as Mika who had just woken up from her nap, making Mighty relieved, she was in a better mood.

"Mmm, so good daddy!" Mika said, becoming excited making Bomb, Chuck and Red exchange a look.


	28. Prepping For Hatch Day

"Holy crow, I can feel our baby peck, come here Mighty!" Aelita said, from the living room of the cave seeing Mighty run into there, sitting on the couch besides Aelita.

He placed a wing gently on the egg, feeling the egg and his little e peck, making him emotional just as Mika walked in wondering what was going on, climbing onto her dad's lap.

"Your new baby brother or sister started to peck, wanna feel?" Aelita said, seeing her nod.

"Atta girl, place your wing, on the egg gently, alright?" Mighty told her.

Mika placed a wing gently on the egg, feeling her brother or sister peck, finding it cool, talking to it making Aelita giggle at how cute she was being. Hoping that she and her new brother or sister would become friends and were planning a hatch day party which Mika was helping with.

"Yeah, plus my uncles are helping too, with the party." Mika told them seeing Mighty agree.

* * *

Mika was at the table in Red's house, making decorations for the hatch day party, since Mighty had stuff to do but was happy that he could leave his little eagle with Red without her being upset so was hoping that her parents would like what she made.

"Wow, they look great, kid." Red said since he'd been playing soccer with R.J outside since Bomb and Chuck were at Matilda's but he couldn't leave Mika and R.J home alone.

"Red, Red guess what?" Chuck yelled, rushing Ibside, as Bomb was behind him.

"Are the bad pigs back, does uncle Red have to fight them?" Mika asked them.

"It's alright, no pugs but Matilda is gonna lay an egg, since we saw her belly was bigger, plus she and Terence are excited great right?" Bomb told them, seeing Mika agree.

"That's great news, uncle Bomb!" Mika told him, seeing Red agree.

"That means that R.J and my brother or sister will have a friend, to play with!" Mika said.

They were having a snack or in Mika's case lunch but she couldn't wait to see her aunt's kid hatch, because it would be awesome like Matilda, seeing Red grin, seeing her use her art supplies to make Matilda and Terence a card, to congratulate them, which Bomb found adorable.

He was seeing her leave the house, flying to Matilda's house putting the card in her mailbox, leaving before Matilda saw or answered the door flying back to Red's house making Red relieved, guessing she'd went to deliver her card

Mighty and Aelita showed up, seeing Mika hug them making them chuckle plus liked the decorations she had made, saying the egg would hatch in a few days meaning the hatch day party was sooner, making Mika excited about it.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun, plus we should have it on the beach, since not everybody can make it to your cave." Red told Mighty seeing him nod along with Aelita seeing R.J running aroubd with Chuck chasing after him, making Mika curious seeing a bike outside, since she'd seen big kids riding them, going outside and getting onto it.

It then took off, making her giggle, and Mighty panic going after her, as Mika didn't know how to ride a bike hearing her giggle going fast seeing her fall off, crying making Mighty nervous scooping her up seeing her wing hurt, making him and Aelita worried scooping her up, taking her to the doctor, and very worried.

"Is this some kind of phase, disappearing without telling?" Aelita asked, seeing Mighty nod, guessing she had picked it up from the Blues' s hatchlings since they did it too hearing the doctor say, that Mika had broken her wing and it was in a cadt making Mighty surprised that this had happened.

"Daddy, kids my age do this all the time." Mika told him.

"Yes, but we can talk about it, when we get home." Aelita said.


	29. Helping Aelita Keep Calm

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and thanks to TheWhisperingWarrior for reviewing.**

 **In this chapter, Mighty is calming Aelita down along with hanging out with Red and the gang.**

* * *

Aelita noticed that Mighty's feet had a lot of hard skin on them but he was more concerned about the hatch day thing along with Mika, making her agree going to get cream so was seeing Mima pkaying on the floor with marbles hoping that nobody would trip on them seeing her daughter curious, but worried seeing a tiny thorn in her dad's foot claw.

"It must've happened the other day, but daddy didn't want to tell but we gotta get it out." Mikasaid seeing Aelita agree pulling it out hearing her husband hiss a little after pulling the thorn out and putting a bandaid on it so it woukd not get infected.

"Thanks, you know?" Mighty replied, going to get something to drink, since working out worked up a thirst.

Plus he noticed, that Aelita was a little grumpy, as she woke up on the wrong side of the nest so wanted to help her.

"Daddy, mommy needs a time out, right?" Mika said making Mighty chuckle at her.

"Time out isn't for grown ups, just hatchlings." he told her, seeing Mika get it.

"This should be good, but don't you have to meet uncle Red, Bomb and Chuck?" Mika asked.

Mighty had almost forgotten that, so was telling her, to go tell her uncles he would be there soon, once he got Aelita to sleep, but Mika could go tell her uncles in case they were worried.

Mighty saw Aelita rubbing her eyes, because she was tired, and stayed up hoping the egg she'd laid would hatch soon, as Mighty saw her lie down on the couch, putting a blanket around her, kissing her head seeing her out like a light.

* * *

Red wondered what was making Mighty late, for hanging out with him, Bomb and Chuck at the smoothie bar, seeing Mika show up guessing something had happened to their friend, to make him late, seeing the little eaglet nod explaining that her mom was cranky, so her dad was making her take an nap, so would join them soon.

"Geez, Aelita has Mighty whipped, eh?" Red said, seeing Bomb and Chuckexchange a look.

"He's just helping her cool down, and then he'll be here, so cool your feathers." Bomb said.

Red hoped so, as Mighty was pretty fun to hang out with, plus they were helping him not be so much of a whackadoodle, or a shit-in, hoping Aelita hadn't grounded him, hearing Chuck chuckle.

A few minutes later, they saw Mighty there,looking relieved, since he'd gotten Aelita to fall asleep, and had flown down as soon as he could, plus had sent Mika to tell them he would be late.

"Is Aelita alright, since Mika said you had to make her take an nap?" Bomb asked, drinking a Berty smoothie.

"Yeah, she was up late, waiting to see if the egg was gonna hatch, but it will, into an eagle." Mighty said.

Red knew that Mighty was kind of hoping the hatchling would be a boy, but they would not know, until it hatched, plus he hoped that he or his temper woukdn't ruin the hatch day party, or accidentally imprint on it, making Mighty confused.

with him, seeing Mika flying around, being mischievous making Mighty chuckle, knowing she meant no harm.

"It was how I ended up being put in Matilda's classes, but it was good after meeting Bomb and Chuck, along with you plus kicking pig butt helped." Red said, making the eagle male get it.

"Hey, when the island became more peaceful, I just figured it was time to retire, have a life you know?" Mighty said.

"Yep, and became a shut-in whackadoodle, but we're helping, along with Mika." Red replied.

Mighty grinned at this, hoping things would turn our right, hoping Aelita was resting because the egg would hatch, when it hatched seeing Red agree seeing Mika flying around, being mischievous meaning no harm.

"Hey, are you going, to let her go back to school?" Red asked him.

"Not sure yet, since she seems to be doing good, without going." Mighty said.

Red knew that Mighty's overprotective daddy claws were keeping him, from letting Mika return to school, but maybe he and Aelita could convince him to.


	30. Being Mischievous

"Yeah, I know Mighty is anxious, about Mika going to school, but what can we do?" Aelita asked.

"We got to find a way to show your husband, that Mika has to be in school, and that she'll be safe there." Red replied.

"Hmm, I have an idea, since you told me, what he used to do, with his binoculars so maybe he can use them, to keep an eye on her, when she's in school." Aelita said, impressing Red.

"Wow that was smart, and you didn't drink from a certain lake." he replied.

It was a day or two, before Aelita and Mighty's egg was due to hatch, meaning Mika's new brother or sister would be joining the family, hoping Mika would not be that jealous, like when Aelita joined her and Mighty, becoming a family.

"I already expkained that, when her brother or sister hatches, her dad and I might be busy since it nedds us, but we have enough room in our hearts, for the both of them." Aelita said.

Red was a little choked up after that, trying not to show it but Aelita could see it, since Mighty had expkained to her but hearing a hyped up Mika broke her thoughts, since her daughter was doing battle cries but being loud.

"Mika Eagle, what did I say, about that?" Aelita said, making both Mika and Mighty gulp.

"I have to use my inside voice in the cave, and be loud outside, but daddy was doing it too!" the eaglet said.

Red chuckled, knowing Mighty was in the birdhouse, since recently he'd been teaching Mika a lot of the games, he used to play at her age, which to Aelita's dismay were loud and riled Mika up like not going to bed on time.

"Hey, she needs to let loose, especially for when she gets older." Mighty told her seeing Mika tackle him, or try to giggling.

Plus she was curious, hearing her dad's stomach gurgling, making Red guess, the burrito his friend had for lunch, was doing something making Aelita curious.

* * *

"Owwww, that stupid burrito..." Mighty whimpered, lying in his and Aelita's nest since the worm burrito he had eaten had made him sick like throwing up, Pkus had a stomach ache.

"Daddy's gonna be alright, mommy?" Mika asked Aelita.

"Yes, but he needs to rest so no wild games, alright?" Aelita said.

"Fone mommy, but they're fun." Mika told her going to her room.

Mighty felt bad, since he wanted to spend time with his little protector, before her brother or sister hatched but was waiting until he felt better.

"She gets it, but maybe when you feel better, you can get back to playing wild games." Aelita told him.

He agreed, drinking ginger ale, since that helped with stomach aches, plus her husband had thrown up.

She just hoped that he'd feel better, in time for the hatch day party, hearing Mika being loud.

She saw her doing loop de loops in her room, chuckling guessing Mighty had taught her that, hoping she would calm down soon, or get dizzy.


	31. Welcoming Her New Brother

"Mighty, come quick, the egg is hatching!" Aelita said the next morning aroubd sunrise.

"Wow, and too bad that Mika's missing this, but she can meet her new brother or sister later, right?" Mighty said.

"Yep,since she tired herself out, from the games, you were playing with her." Aelita told him.

They were on the couch as the nest which had the egg in it was on the table near the couch, but both Aelita and Mighty we're excited, seeing a fluffy, and chubby baby eagle cone out of the egg.

"Aww it's a boy, but he's cute!" Mighty said chuckling.

"You wanna name him, Mighty?" Aelita asked,seeing him nod.

"Yes, his name shall be Maui Eagle." he replied.

Aelita grinned at that, knowing Maui was going to be like Mighty, when he got older unlike Mika who was becoming her own little eaglet, so knew she might be curious.

Later, Mika was surprised seeing a baby eagle in her dad's wings, who was chubby, and sleeping

"That's your brother, Maui and he hatched, earlier." Mighty said to her softly.

"Aww, he's gonna be an awesome brother, and maybe be like us." Mika said while having breakfast.

"Red and the others are going to be surprised, when they see him." Aelita said.

Mika hoped, they were still going to have the hatch day party, even though Maui had already hatched, seeing her mom nod, knowing her uncles would want to celebrate making Mika grin doing a loop de loop.

* * *

Red was impressed, along with Chuck and Bomb seeing Maui, because they knew for sure the kid woukd be like Mighty meaning he was gonna be pretty big and lazy, when he was an adult, hoping that as the kid grew up, they could help him out seeing Mika agree despite finding her new brother cute.

"Yes he is, but he's gonna need us, and you because he's gonna be like your dad, despite the fact your dad lost weight." Red told her..

She giggled as she was feeding her brother, which Mighty was thinking cute, as Aelita took a photo to document the day seeing Mika excited, seeing cake and cupcakes, making Red grin knowing his niece was going to be hyper.

"Yep, and seeing Chuck is already getting that way,meaning hyperactive speed." Bomb said to Mighty.

Mika was getting hyper off the cake and cupcakes, going hyper and running around or flying around like a tornado, making Aelita and Mighty chuckling along with Maui, at his big sister was being silly.

"Yeah, she's gonna be tired later, or grumpy." Bomb told them.


	32. Time Out

Mighty chuckled, as he was playing with Mika and being wild while Aelita was taking care of Maui making her shake her head, at her husband's antics knowing that Mika was loving it.

"Be careful, as one of you is gonna get hurt!" she told them.

"We're being careful, mommy!" Mika said, since she loved wrestling with her dad.

"Yeah, Aelita woukd I really hurt her?" Mighty said, seeing Mika on his back giggling.

Aelita guessed, that it was cute because she loved playing with her dad, knowing when he was old enough, Maui would want to join in too seeing her newly hatched son sleepy which was cute, seeing Mika come over to her watching her brother sleep.

"Aww, yeah he's cute, just like daddy!" Mika said to her.

"Yes, he is sweetie but you are a good big sister, so far." Aelita said to her.

Mighty had also decided to let her return to Wingergarten, because Aelita and Red had expkained, how he could let her go and using his binoculars to watch her.

"Really, I get to go back to school?" Mika asked excited, making Mighty grin.

"Yep, as mommy, and uncle Red convinced me, that it was a good idea." Mighty replied.

She was very happy about that, but wondered if there was still going to be a hatch day party, since Maui had already hatched seeing Aelita and Mighty nod.

"Yep, it'll be like a welcome for him,to our family." Mighty told her, seeing Maui asleep.

Mika then snuck out of the cave, leaving Eagle Mountain, flying to the village, to see what her uncles were doing, seeing them chasing R.J making the female eaglet giggle seeing her infant cousin hug her leg making Red impressed.

"Mommy and daddy didn't know, as they're busy, taking care of Maui." Mika told them.

"You're becoming very sneaky kid, and your dad is gonna be doomed, when you hit puberty." Red said.

* * *

Mighty had realised that after feeding and burping Maui, that Mika had left the cave as well as the mountain sighing, because this was becoming a habit now which impressed but worried him knowing she was so in time out, when she got back, making Aelita grin because it wasn't rebellion that made Mima do it, but curiousity about the world she was growing up in.

Plus Chuck had decided to throw a party, and wanted Mighty to go but the eagle male was unsure, because he had not been to one, in a long while but Aelita saw Mika return seeing her dad sigh.

"Mika, you didn't tell me, or mommy you left the cave, so I have to put you in time out." Mighty told her, taking her to her room.

"Relax,as she still loves you, but you're helping her right, from wrong." Aelita told him.

Mighty guessed she was right, and would talk to Mika, after her time out was done, deciding to go to Chuck's party, making Aelita grin seeing after four minutes, Mika's time out was up, going to her room seeing her asleep beginning to stir.

"Is time out over yet, as I wanna go, to uncle Chuck's party." she said.

"Yes, but I put you in time out, because you left, without telling me, because you gotten have gotten hurt, or worse but it's alright now." Mighty said, seeing her hug him making them both feel better.


	33. A Bit Sleepy

Mika could hear her dad and mom with Maui in their wings, walking up and down the hallway, since her brother being a baby, did not know how to sleep through the night yet so was keeping her mom, but also her big, brave dad up too when he needed his sleep, so was staying up too.

Mighty sighed, knowing that Mika was still up, because Maui was keeping them up making Aelita get it, letting Mighty deal with Mika, while she tried getting Maui to sleep hearing Mika giggle.

She was playing on her trampoline, doing flips, impressing Mighty, as he entered her room knowing Maui was keeping her up too, which had given her the idea to just stay up and play.

"I know that your brother is keeping the whole cave up, but you need your test, to grow big and strong even if Maui is keeping me and your mom up." Mighty told her, seeing it was sunrise meaning they and Mika had been up all night, making Mika grin.

"I bet uncle Red is like this, because of R.J, right?" Mika said yawning.

"I guess so, since Maui and R.J are around the same age." Mighty told her, drinking coffee to keep himself awake, just in case the island needed him zoning out, like Aelita

They were eating breakfast but Aelita and Mighty needed more sleep, thanks to Maui keeping them up so after they'd went to lie down, Mika flew down from Eagle Mountain to the village, but sleepy making Matilda curious because Mika was so sweet seeing that she needed an bap but the four and a half year old had other ideas.

"I don't Neef an nap, Aunt, I wanna go play!" Mika said, sounding grumpy making Red chuckle.

He knew that Maui not sleeping through the night, was keeping both Aelita and Mighty up, guessing Mika was grumpy too because of it seeing Mika already asleep, as Matilda pucked her up gently, taking her to Red, Bomb and Chuck's house.

"Aww, Mika's all tired out, because of Maui?" Bomb asked, seeing Red nod.

"Yep, even Aelita and Mighty are exhausted, so let's hope Maui let's them sleep." Red told them.

.

* * *

Mighty was hanging out with Mika that early evening, reading to her since with Maui not sleeping through the night yet, he was too tired to pkay any of their normal games but this still counted as daddy-daughter time.

"Maui doesn't mean what he's doing, right?" Mika adked him.

"No he doesn't, as he has to learn to sleep through the night, just like you at his age but he'll grow out of doing it." Mighty said to her while she was on his feathery lap, yawning because the calmness was soothing her into sleep Pkus Mighty was also feeling sleepy drifting off, and later Mighty was there, realising that Mika ad came here.

"We should let her sleep, since her brother is keeping you up." Red told him.

Matilda chuckled as she knew, that Mika was adjusting to having a brother so was leaving her be, plus she knew that Maui was chubby like Mighty so knew that Mika was going to be the next protector of Bird Island when she grew up, seeing Mighty cuddle Mika in sleep.


	34. A Bit Of A Shock

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more of the story, but thanks to TheWhisperingWarrior for reviewing and yes, I named Aelita and Mighty's son after my favourite demigod from Moana since he might grow up to be a legend like his dad.**

 **So in this chapter, Mighty gets a surprise because Aelita's parents are coming to visit, and he is worrying, but Red kind of helps him feel better about it, Pkus Maui and R.J get into some mischief.**

* * *

Mighty chuckled, noticing that Aelita was a little chubby after laying Maui's egg, but he found it cute along with Mika because she loved her mom's squishy hugs because she missed, when her dad was giving squishy hugs seeing Maui drinking milk, since he was a baby hatchling making Mighty chuckle.

"Aww, yeah mommy looks cute, eh?" Mighty said, seeing Mika nod in reply.

"Yep, but that explains things, if Maui gets big bones, when older." Mika said.

It was a few weeks later, and with Maui sleeping through the night, the family were sleeping better, making their friends relieved, because they had been worried for how tired they'd been.

"Yeah, but it's alright, for your mom to be chubby since she's not the protector, like me." Mighty told her.

Plus today was Mika's first day back at Wingergarten, which made the female eaglet was very happy, plus Aelita had made her lunch plus right now, Mika was eating up making Mighty chuckle.

"Whoa sweetie, swallow alright!" Mighty told her, knowing they were messy eaters.

"Yes, but Mika is an eaglet plus we all learn, as we grow up, Mighty." Aelita told him kissing him.

"Eww daddy, mommy, gross!" Mika said, making both adult Eagles chuckle.

"Sweetie, it may be gross now, but when you're older, you'll get it." Mighty told her.

After breakfast, Mika grabbed her messenger bag, putting her lunch bag Ibside carefully but flying herself to school, after Red had told Mighty that Mika had to learn life skills, like doing things for herself.

But Mighty would use his binoculars to check on Mika, during the day but hanging out with Aelita and working out, having a blast because being buff again did not happen overnight, making Aelita chuckle at her goofball of a husband, unaware that her parents might be coming to visit, because she'd told them how her life had changed, along with having almighty as her husband.

That made Mighty a little nervous, in case Aelita's parents did not like him, feeling Aelita hug him.

"I know they will, but don't worry, alright?" Aelita assured him.

Mighty then scooped Maui up into his wings, as he was taking him forva flight, since he loved to fly, and it allowed him and Maui to bond because he had a very strong bond, with Mika so wanted the same thing with his son.

* * *

"Whoa, So Aelita's parents are coming to visit, how are you feeling?" Bomb asked Mighty.

"Nervous, very nervous in case they don't lije me you know?" Mighty replied to him.

They were at Red, Bomb and Chuck's house, after flying aroubd, and Mighty needed to talk to his friends, about Aelita's parents visiting but Red got it because this was a big deal, so was hoping that things woukd go well.

"Hey you're Mighty Eagle, protector and hero of the island so if you and us can kick pig butt, then you can .

do handle your wife's parents visiting." Red told him hoping that would boost his friends's confidence.

But while they'd been talking, Maui and R.J had snuck out of the house, making both Mighty and Red worry, knowing that both infant hatchlings were very curious, hoping they did not find a slingshot or chaos would ensue.

Chuck was finding both infants were near the slingshot, seeing Mighty and Red scoop both infant males up, and R.J was trying to get out of Red's grip so he could play with the slingshot, making Mighty sigh going back to Eagle Mountain hoping things would work out, seeing Aelita doing yoga.

"Hey sweetie, how was things, and did Maui have fun?" Aelita told him, kissing him.

"He did, plus he and R.J almost used the slingshot, but Red and I stopped them, before anything happened." Mighty told her.

Aelita giggled at this, knowing that Maui was just as mischievous as his big sister, hoping that Mika was having a good day at Wongergarten, seeing Mighty agree looking through his binoculars, seeing Mika at recess, and having a Aelita grin, peeking through


	35. Going To Her First Sleepover

Mighty chuckled, as it was the werkend, but was knowing that it was Pancake Day meaning that their family were going to have pancakes for dinner, but was seeing Aelita awake ruffling his hair feathers pkay fully making him chuckle, seeing Mika awake smelling pancakes for breakfast.

"Yeah, it's Pancake Day, hehe." the female eaglet told them, seeing Aelita nod.

She liked that the weekends were for family time,since Mika was at school, Mighty was doing stuff so,it was just her and Maui until both Mighty and Mika returned to the cave so grinned.

"Yes, Pkus I got invited, to a sleepover!" Mika said making Mighty surprised, since she was too little to sleep away from home making Aelita grin because she knew, that Mika could do it.

She was seeing that Mima was probably gonna hang out, with her friends feeding Maui, making Mighty chuckle.

* * *

"Whoa, somebody invited Mika, to a sleepover, let me guess Mighty is flipping out?" Red asked Aelita.

"Yeah, as Mika is ready to try going to a sleepover you know?" Red told her seeing Bomb and Chuck goofing around with R.J which was cute plus Red chuckled at the mischief.

Aelita was seeing Chuck being hyper, making her giggle seeing Maui playing with R.J and being cute.

She hoped that Mighty would be alright, with Mika going to her first sleepover, because hatchlings her age had sleepovers, so was hoping to get Mighty to loosen up, when it came to Mika or when Maui got older..

Red was drinking soda, knowing that Chuck got hyper off this stuff, becoming a feathery tornado of energy seeing Mika relieved that her mom said she could go, to her first sleepover.

"Your dad just needs help, in loosening up and we can help him." Red told her.

She hoped so, as she thought her dad funny but sweet, making Aelita agree seeing Maui and R.J playing but being cute hoping that things would be alright since it would be Mika's first sleepover knowing she coukd help Mighty relax plus they had Maui, seeing Red agree.

When they got back to the cave, Mika was packing for her first sleepover, but Mighty was unsure, in case she needed him.

"Mighty, Mika can handle her first sleepover, but you can help her feel brave, you know?" Aelita told him.

Mighty guessed that she was right, but was playing with Maui, while Mika was getting ready for her first sleepover and was excited flying with Aelita to her friends's house.


	36. Trying Something New

_I hope she's alright, as Aelita said that my little protector was ready for her first sleepover, but I'm not sure because she's four and a half, at least I can check on her using my bonoculars_

 _Maybe she'll tell me, tomorrow, when she gets home._

"Mighty, are you using your binoculars again, to spy?" Aelita asked from inside their cave.

It was a little later after Mika had left for her first sleepover, and Mighty was anxioysvaboutkerying about this, despite Aelita saying that things would be alright making him unsure so he felt it was alright to keep an eye on her.

"No, Aelita, just enjoying the night skies." Mighty lied.

She was seeing him go inside the cave, and was seeing Maui asleep which was cute plus he looked chubby already, which made him chuckle eating worms, hoping Mika had fun at her first sleepover.

"We'll know soon, but proud of her, because she is being a kid, you know?" Aelita said.

* * *

Mika was home later from her first sleepover, making both Aelita and Mighty curious to hear how it had gone listening to her expkain, but surprised that she'd missed them which was alright with them, plus Mighty was surprised she'd almost used the battle cry, to summon him cuddling her.

"I didn't want the other kids, to make fun of me, because I was missing you, and mom." Mika told him.

"Aww, it's alright, plus those things happen, especially wanting to sleep away from home." Mighty assured her.

Aelita could hear them, finding this very cute, knowing a lot of kids grew up fast, so happy that Mika wanted to be an eaglet for longer, than her friends which made him happy.

They were hanging out, and being dorks like normal, which made Aelita happy because she cared about her daughter, but also her son as well as Mighty making Mika happy, because she loved her family giggling.

"Yeah, we're awesome, you know?" Mighty told them.

He saw that Maui had been woken up, knowing what to do to sooth him.

"Soft eagle, warm eagle, little ball of fluff.

Grumpy eagle, sleepy eagle, huff, huff, huff." Mighty sang to his infant son.

Aelita and Mika were impressed by that, Fibding it cute what Mighty just sang seeing him nod, putting Maui back into his nest crib knowing the infant male wouldn't wake up for a bit.

He was playing with Mika, since he hadn't been with her all night, because she'd been at her first sleepover so was happy to give her attention since nobody needed his help right now, so was free to play with her.

"Yeah, it was cool, plus we played games, ate candy among other things." Mika told him.

Aelita and Mighty chuckled, listening to her talk about the sleepover, which was a good thing that she had tried it, making Mighty grin at this, guessing it was alright to let her try new things.


	37. Meeting Kalo

Mighty was hanging out with Mika, and having a blast flying and doing loops seeing Red doing his battle cry making both Eagles curious, landing on the beach wondering what was wrong, thinking it was the pigs again seeing Red shake his head beckoning them closet seeing something that surprised them.

An eagle was lying on the beach, out of it making Mika curious, but it looked like a big kid, like the ones that were on the island seeing her dad curious about where this stranger came from, taking it to Eagle Mountain guessing it needed help.

 _Where did it come from, and is it friendly?" Red asked, as he was climbing up the mountain._

 _"I don't know, as we have to wait and see, little eagle." Mighty told Mika as they landed at the top of the mountain, where their cave was making Aelita curious, along with Maui hearing Mighty expkain to her, making Aelita get it._

 _"She must have came from far away, if she's tired." Mika said, seeing Mighty agree._

* * *

 _Later, the strange eagle female began to stir feeling disoriented, wondering where she was but heard footsteps sitting up, just as Aelita and Mighty walked in, surprised she was awake but shy which Aelita got, like when she first met was curious about her because she had midnight blue feathers hoping these ones would let her stay, avoiding eye contact._

 _"Hey sweetie it's alright, as we're friendly but curious about you." Mighty said._

 _"I-I came from far away, where people live, my name is Kalo." she said softly, making Aelita grin._

 _They were talking for a while, but Mika was curious about the female eagle, hoping her folks weren't knowing that she was up past her bedtime, plus Maui was asleep hoping that this stranger could stay, hearing her dad say that Kalo could and wanted to learn more about her._

 _"I think we should look out for her, since she could be like a big sister, to Mika and Maui." Aelita said seeing Mighty nod._

 _They were seeing Kalo quiet, unsure but both Aelita and Mighty seemed nice, so would learn about them, but already liking them making Mighty grin, going to check on Mika but surprised seeing her up, guessing she was curious about Kalo taking her to her room, tucking her into her nest._

 _"You can meet Kalo in the morning, alright?" Mighty told her, leaving her room._


End file.
